Beautiful Deception
by CrescentMelody
Summary: The best deception is when it is too beautiful to be thought of as anything other then reality. where is the border for truth and lies? This is the revised version of A Girl's Secret. This is not a slash and will not turn into one.
1. Chapter 1 So It Begin

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>hey guys, it had been a long time since i written something. as of late i had a reviewer who commented that my character acts not of age so here is the revised version of A Girl's Secret.<p>

* * *

> <p>July 31, 1991<p>

A New Beginning, that's what I think this is. I feel like my life will never be like it was before now. In the spirit of this, whatever 'it' is I've decided to start a new Journal. No it's not a diary. I will never call this book something so…I don't even know how to explain it. The word 'diary' just rubs me the wrong way. I don't like it.  
>Okay, moving on . . . At midnight exactly on my birthday something brilliant happened. I met my first magical person. They call themselves 'wizards,' like the Wizard of Oz. He was a Big man with a capital B. His name was Hagrid. The best way to describe him is that he makes me think of a Viking warrior, minus the mean looks and army stuff. He curses Dudley with a pig's tail! I was laughing like crazy in my head. I didn't dare let a sound out loud and get my uncle's attention.<br>Anyway, after Hagrid gave me a birthday cake, he took me away to a place called Diagon Alley in London. The entrance was…let me just be blunt, it was ugly and so not sanitary that my Aunt Petunia would faint if she saw it. Maybe I could show her pictures . . . Now that I think about it, I don't even remember what the name of that place was, Leaker something, maybe?

Oh! I'm famous! I can hardly believe it. I just wish I hadn't had to find out by being trampled when everyone tried to shake my hand. People should really keep their hands to themselves. I do not know where they've been. And don't wizards do potions? One thing I know about potions is that it ingredients are not pretty. I do read you know and the telly can teach you loads of things. Half of what I know I learned from books and television.

Diagon Alley was very...magical, silly as it sounds. I was rushed to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank - it was run by Goblins! How cool is that? They looked mean and short. No offence to Goblins or anything. I have a vault there apparently. Er, I really should go back and get more information. The Goblin that helped me was named, if I remember correctly, Griphook. It was kind of weird how he looked at me when I thanked him for his help. He looked flabbergasted when I spoke his name. That is something to think about. I mean seriously, it is only good manner to thanks someone when they help you. Are wizards just rude or something?

I met a magical child at Madame Malkin's Robe for all Occasion. He was a snob, but he was beautiful. I couldn't help but write that. There was just something that tugged at my heart when I was near him. When I looked at him, I didn't really see what he physically look like. I saw his magical essence. Well, no, I did see what he looked like; but at the same time, I see the glow of his magic. It surrounded my whole being as soon as we locked eyes. I don't think he noticed it, though. I only subconsciously listened to his words. I filed them away for later analysis (Yes, I used the 'a' word. It makes me sound clever . . . -er than I already am). What he said, from what I can recall... I'll just say that he's a real snob, and he seemed to be very spoiled. I do hope that he will grow out of that soon. Only time will tell, I suppose.

The highlight of the day was when I got my wand. Wizards use them to focus their magic. Mine is holly and phoenix feather, eleven and a three quarter inches. I love it.

I was heartbroken to go back to the Dursleys. I've always wanted to come to a warm, welcoming home. Instead, I live with the Dursleys, who ignore and loathe me. Ever since they found me on their front step, they've disliked me. On my fourth birthday, I began to understand why. I began understanding what happened around me. The Dursley's hate magic, and so they hate me. I am less than nothing to them.

The amulet I wear is invisible and untouchable to everyone else but me kept me safe. It prevents physical harm on my person. But there was nothing to be done for mental safety.  
>Look at me. I'm weak. The tears that are smearing this parchment are proof of that. Harry Potter, I hate the name. At the same time, though, this name is a perfect cover for me. I do not want my true name to be abuse and dirtied by the unworthy. One day, though . . . For now, I look forward to the day I will find someone I will want to use it...<p> 

August 1, 1991

I went back to Diagon Alley today. It was so different to be melted in the crowd. I went undercover as myself. Confused? Well, let's just say that there is more to me then meet the eyes. Moving on, it's the perfect disguise. No one knows my true identity. I have to say, I'm very proud of myself. I revisited Gringotts. It would seem that magical creatures are harder to fool. They are too in tune with Natural Magic.

I found out I have a magical guardian. I wish every bad fortune on him, and wish he would disappear. He must be insane if he thinks that it is within his right to play puppeteer with my life. That . . . I hesitate to call him a man . . . not only stole from me but also tried to trap me in a marriage contract with some girl. That is just wrong.

I have seen what would happen if I didn't have my amulet. This only happen on Hallow Eve, the time when spiritual magic is at its strongest. Dumbledore wanted me to be weak willed. He left me to be abuse! Who in good conscious would leave a baby out on the door step on a British November evening? What happen to 'Do to others as you would done to you?' If that man ever talks to me about love and self-sacrifice, he better hope that he has life insurance. I would summon Satan himself if that man so much as utters something corny like 'for the greater good.'  
>Well, maybe not something that drastic, but I would do something about it.<br>I'm rambling.  
>Getting back on track, I had a fun day with all things considered. I was very proud of myself for not dramatically over reacting with the ugly revelation. I only added some characters to the ornate chair of Ragnok's office. I also had it charged to Bumblebee's vault, ha ha to him. The stolen money was compensated by Bumblebee's stocks and interest from his savings. He would never find out. It was a good thing that he only had access to my trust vault.<br>Yes, that's right. The mounds of gold are my trust vault. I'm rich! I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I went from a poor, neglected orphan to a really loaded one. Who would have thought? I sure didn't. I had a belated birthday shopping spree. It was great! I love living in one of the golden triangle of Europe. I took advantage of it and went all out. I have never own so many clothes . . .

I hired a goblin escort. His species' magic was very convenient for my shopping purpose today. There is this glamour spell that cast an illusion for appearance. I do have to keep up the charade and buy mostly male clothing, sadly. There are only a few pieces that cannot be mistaken for male clothe. My 3 silk dresses for example. Surprise, surprise! I'm a girl, people! Bet you did not see that coming did you?

My owl was not very happy when I got home. She was mad at me for leaving her behind. I did explain to her that it would cause to much unwanted attention if I were to bring a nocturnal animal with me while shopping at non magical stores. She is a sly little bird, being all innocent with her snow white feathers and big ember eyes. She looked all smug when I gave in and gave her treats as an apology. She sure did a good job at hiding it but I'm not just anyone. You do not grow up neglected as I do without honing observational skills.

August 30, 1991

Oh my God! I cannot belief those people. Savior! Savior? How in the name of all logic could one child be in charge of saving adults? Are they so weak and pathetic that they cannot even say the guy's name? You-know-who, you-know-who what? No! I don't know who. What I do know is that you people are pathetic for just saying it. That guy had already won half the battles just by installing fear through his name. I gotta say that that is no small feat.

I'm getting off track; let's go back to the beginning.

I finally got the chance to go back to Diagon Alley once more. I would have gone earlier but I waited until I had more than one reason to go before making the trip. I have finished all of my school books and am over half way through with my extra reading materials. So I went back to the Alley. It was so crowded. People were doing last minutes school shopping and such. I was resting at an ice cream place, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour when I overheard obsessive gossips about me. These people were so, are so PATHETIC! Maybe I'm just not used to being famous, but I loathe them.  
>You know what; I will not give the honour to these thoughts by allowing them to occupy my mind.<br>I'm so excited! School term begin tomorrow. From tomorrow on, I will truly be able to live Magic!

* * *

><p>PLease review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

* * *

> <p>In the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive a beautiful young girl with long shining obsidian black hair was resting her small form on a twin size bed. The room was small and housed only the most necessities; a small desk placed strategically to capture light from the small window with an old chair accompaniment, a small wardrobe faced the desk form the opposite wall, a twin size bed that is currently being occupy by a young girl and finally a small night stand that held a digital clock.<p>

The early morning light from the rising September sun flares soft rays through the clean glass of the small window. It shined upon the small figure of a girl that was softly breathing in rhythmic pattern, an indication to her slumber rest. The sun rays amplified the natural shine on her thick mane of black hair. The warm light illuminated her heart shaped face. The small girl's strawberry red, cupid lips moved just before she took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. The spheres of her eyes moved from behind close lips before she slowly unfold them as she took a few more deep breaths. Beautiful emerald shade eyes sparkled in the morning light. She slowly brink away the sleepy glaze from her eyes and let out a cute yawn. Her small hand reflexively maneuvered itself over her parted lips before both of her arms reached up and her body was stretched in a catlike manner.

She rested her body on the mattress once more before she lazily peek side-way without moving her head. The clock indicated that it was 6:30. She closed her eyes once more. A deep extra breath and a lazy exhale later she slowly lifts her body up into a sitting position. Her thick mass of hair fell elegantly around her. The oversized cashmere shirt slide scandalously over her small shoulder; she lazily glanced down at the tactile movement and gave a small shrug. Her head turned toward the glassed window and she silently watched the rising sun. Her pretty face gave nothing away. A glint of golden chain on her collar glittered in an ephemeral moment before it disappear once more, no evident left behind to indicate that it was there at all.

The moment was over and so is the image of the young girl. In her place was a young boy; a male version of the young girl before him. He has unruly black hair that is short. There is a slightly wavy texture to it. The shining obsidian had lost some of it quality. His face was more masculine but not by much. The shapes of his eyes are still the same as her young girl, exotic almond. Emerald-green eyes had not change, still staring at the rising sun with indifferent. Dark eyebrows were bolder in shape furrowed ever so slightly as the beautiful green eyes shaded with sadness behind half closed lids as the piano digits hand grabbed hold and slide down dark strains of short hair. The same hand was voluntarily collapsed under the influence of gravity and landed unconsciously on the boy's side.

There were a few tabs on the window glass. The boy looked up to see a beautiful snow feathered owl hovering outside his window. A small smile graced his lips and he elegantly made his way toward the window. He swiftly opens the confined glass and let her in. The owl affectionately nibbled his ear and purred on the back of her throat. The affectionate gestures caused a soft chuckle from the boy.

"Good morning Hedwig, did you have a productive hunt?"

"Hoot, hoot"

"That's good, are you ready for today journey?"

"Hoot"

"Can't wait to get out of here either, huh?"

"Hoot hoot hoot hoot"

"I know, but you can't choose your family. It's a good thing we can choose our friends"

"Hoot Hoot"

"Not really? What do you mean? Of course we can choose our friend"

"Hoot hoot hoot"

"Manipulation and conditioning? You know, for a bird you are very paranoid"

"Hoot" Hedwig angrily butt headed her human. The boy smartly captured the angry bird into a gentle restraining hug while profusely apologize.

"I'm sorry Hedwig. Stop! I never said that there was anything wrong with paranoia"

Hedwig stopped in her struggle. She cooed apologetically. Elegant fingers patted her soft feathers in silent.

"You should not be so quick to judge Hedwig. You should know by now that I have a unique way of inference"

Hedwig purred. The young boy walked to his bed and set the owl down on his headboard. He gave Hedwig a pad and a soft caress on the bird's head that was accompanied by a soft smile before he made way toward his wardrobe. He quickly picked out an outfit and exited the room after he opened the door. Hedwig watched in silent before she quickly decided that she will get a quick rest after her human left her line of sight. She purred softly and closed her eyes.

Harry's journey toward the train station was gloomy. The entire time he could not get the stoic expressions on his relatives' faces out of his head. He felt numb; his body unmoving as he sat in the cab. He looked like a hauntingly beautiful doll to the taxi driver as the man glanced at his customer form the rear-view mirror. He wondered what could make a child look like that.

At the station, Harry silently paid for the ride and made his way toward platforms nine and ten. Ticket held in hand, he glanced up at the signs, wondering just where he was supposed to go before quickly focusing on the brick column. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the thing. It was barrier. Sort of brilliant, actually - hidden in plain sight. His feet moved under him and he confidently walk through the gateway to Platform 9 ¾. He shiver slightly at the tingling sensation of the magic flowing over him.

Thoughts flew furiously in his mind as the tingling sensation triggered memories of old. A young child sat in darkness surrounded by heavily perfumed smell of poisonous disinfectant products. Low sounds of liquid dripping on wooden floor and soft sounds of low breaths. The child's hands tightly clutched an old tattered red baby blanket with an anagram of HP stitched with golden threads slowly bleeding red. Silent tears ran down two valleys on the child cheeks as he sat numbly against the locked door of the cupboard under the stairs, counting off years on his fingers and singing, "Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me . . . Happy birthday dear me-e . . . Happy birthday to me."

Harry's heart ached at the flash of memory. He ruthlessly crushed the thoughts into the dark abyss of his mind and took a deep, clearing breath of the cool autumn air. His eyes opened bringing the knowledge that it was closed without his awareness as the few seconds that he was lost within his memory. _'The mind is out of Time's control'_

Eyelids completed its course and folded neatly back.

"Woah . . . " Harry's eyes widen in unfiltered shock. The scarlet painted Victorian steam engine before him was a sight to behold. Harry had always loved classic things like it, so seeing one, working and in good condition was a treat. I was beautiful.  
>"It is a beauty, isn't it? Ticket?" the unknown ticket man spoken in amusement. Harry gave the man a surprised glance - he hadn't even noticed he was there - before he gingerly handed over his ticket. A small slip of paper was handed back to him in it's place. He took it, idly examining the detailed design around the edges for a moment, and made his way toward the train after a small nod of thanks and goodbye. The man gazed on in silent confusion at the lack of luggage but quickly shrugged it off and continued on with his duties. If the kid had forgotten his things his parents could always owl them too him, or send them by Floo.<p>

Harry watched behind an artfully veiled curious expression at the many familial departures. Admittedly, he thought, he watched them out of envy and - maybe - a little sadness.

Fine. His heart was aching out of want for a family of his own. There was no point in lying to himself. His hands fisted in great tension as he fought to keep himself from a primal reaction. He forcefully pulled his gaze away and made his way quickly onto the train. The trip to find an empty compartment was uneventful. Harry easily weaved his way through the thong of people. His will to remind unnoticed kept his journey uninterrupted.

_'Maybe I should have kept Hedwig with me instead of sending her off ahead_,' he thought.

Sometime later when the train began its journey a knock interrupted Harry's silent compartment. The door was promptly open to reveal a red headed boy, his expression uncertain and awkward.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full . . . "

Harry gazed on with searching eyes before he nodded. The boy swiftly entered. He sat across Harry and wiggled in nervousness. Harry paid him no mind and gazed out the moving scenery. After a few uncomfortable moments the silent was broken.

"So um, I'm Ron Weasley. Who are you?"

Harry lazily glanced from the corner of his eyes before he decided to end the red head misery. He slowly turned to face him before he gave a soft reply.

"I am known as Harry Potter, pleasure to make acquaintance Ron Weasley."

Ron bloomed in a flabbergast expression and his eyes glanced up to stare at Harry's forehead which caused said boy eyes to narrow.

"Are you really?" His eyes not once left it focus. Harry gave a tentatively small nod.

"Do you? Do you have..." his forefinger pointed to Harry's fringes covered forehead. A flash of anger glinted from his eyes, Harry begun to breathe a reply.

"You..."

He was interrupted by the impromptu opening of his compartment door. The trolley lady face cheerfully inquired if they would like something. Ron abashedly declined with an excused of pre-packed lunch by his mother with a sour face. Harry eyed the treats and promptly stood up and made his way to examine the displayed products. He asked a few question and quickly select his choices. A quick glance at his compartment mate, he asked for the boy preference and discretely bought those as well. A few more words with the trolley lady, Harry closed the compartment door. He made his way toward a dishearten looking Ron and deposited half the treat on the boy's lap. The boy looked up in surprise and was about to respond but was beaten to it.

"A meal is better when eaten with company. I'm sure you can help me identify what it is I'm about to eat, right?"

A wide, face breaking smile spread across Ron's face before he enthusiastically dig in to the offered treats, calling out the names for each treats and told his personal experiences with them. Harry mainly tuned him out and filtered the useful information away.

"Chocolate frog?"

"Be careful with those, tricky little bugger"

Harry gave Ron an almost bemuse look before he gingerly open the package. A dark brown blur jumped out of the opening and landed vertical up on the window glass or would have landed if not for Harry's quick reflex. His hand shot out and caught the charmed chocolate into the palm of his hand. He was unable to suppress a grimace at the moving chocolate in his hand. The clashed in temperature caused the chocolate to begin to melt.

"Nice catch, mate!"

Harry gave him a side-way glance then looked back to his now open palm at the chocolate.

"Hey, you want Scabbers to lick that off?"

Harry discretely observed the rat with narrowed eyes before he gave Ron a quite answer.

"I do not like rodents"

His clean hand reached into his light jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. He slowly maneuvered the small cloth in motion to wipe away the chocolate liquid. A quick glance at Ron, to see that the boy was busying himself away with stuffing his mouth with food, Harry magically expelled the smug away. He put away the clean handkerchief and once again picked up the Chocolate frog package at the glimmering something that was still within the box. Long fingers elegantly remove the object, which turned out to be a card of pentagon shaped, and brought it before his eyes. A three dimensional picture of an old man with long beard, pointy hat and a blue robe with stars motives and a smart pair of glasses. The image blackened within moments and left nothing behind.

"That's Dumbledore, I 'ave 'bout six of 'im"

"The image is gone"

"Well, you can't expect him to stay around all day do you?"

Harry mentally discredited Ron's knowledge of the non-magical whole. Outwardly, he gave Ron only a quick look before he turned away in disgust at the boy lack of table manners and read the information on the back of the card.

_'So this is that man out to ruin my life. Your downfall begins now, Dumbledore.'_

A dark look crossed Harry's face before quickly cleared away. He looked up as Ron started another topic. He was about to begin an attempt to turn his rat yellow when their focus was interrupted by a girl with bushy hair.

"Have either of you see a toad? A kid named Neville lost one. Oh, are you to do magic? Let's see it"

Ron gave her an imperious look before he did as asked. His attempt was abysmal. It did not work. The girl semi-chastised him before telling both boys to change and swiftly left the compartment but not without pointed out the dirt on Ron's nose.

"Can you believe her?..."

Harry quickly tuned the red head out. Ron left soon after that to get his uniform and Harry swiftly close and locked the door behind him. A few minutes later Ron returned to find Harry changed and lazily gaze out the window. He followed suit and change his clothing, not noticing the slight pink tone on Harry's cheeks and harden eyes that was looking the other side from the red head only to abruptly close upon sighting the reflection.

"Are you quite done?"

Harry voiced after a long period of rustling fabric. Ron looked up in surprise and jumped in fright at the sudden disturbance to the previous silent.

"You're still here?"

Harry gave an unseen glare, still not facing the red head.

"Of course I'm still here. The train has not stopped and you are in my compartment."

A confuse expression on his face, Ron close the final button and focus his gaze on the Harry. He walked up to the window and looked out.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked as he tried unsuccessfully to see whatever that had caught his new friend interest. His head turned in seeking motions. Harry peaked from his previously closed lids at the boy next to him. He almost laughed at the birdlike gestures.

"Many things are interesting, Ron. Don't you see the stars? I'd read somewhere that if you find eleven brightest stars in the heaven then quickly connect them into a dandelion within eleven seconds then you will get one wish granted."

"Really?"

"I don't know. I've never tried"

"Why not?"

"I want to be sure that I really want something that I cannot get with my own efforts first. Saving it for a rainy day, you know."

"Oh, so if it works. You'll tell me right?"

"We'll see"

Ron was about to say something but was interrupted by the announcement of their arrival in Hogsmeade station.

* * *

><p>Leave a review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Me Hogwarts

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>September 1, 1991<br>__I finally met Dumbledore in person today…tonight._

_Dumbledore, the puppeteer that hides behind a kind grandfather mask, kind of creepy now that I think about it. It was shocking to see how he looked so much like Gandalf the White from The Lord of the Rings. They could pass for brothers. At least, Dumbledore could pass as an impostor. Does he do parties, I wonder? If they ever do a Lord of the Rings movie, they should have him on the costume design team. Still though, he looks very cliché with the long beard and hair, small glasses and pointed hat. You know, Gandalf is more of a mage than a wizard. I wonder who would win if they ever had a fight? I'm rooting for Gandalf, myself. He's brilliant!  
><em>

_I think I made a friend today, maybe. His name is Ron Weasley. He might be related to the girl that my persona has a marriage contract with. I really hope not but if it's true, then 'keep your friends close and keep your enemy closer' comes into play, doesn't it? What is to say that I can't sway him?  
>I was sorted into Gryffindor, by the way. I like their colors the best. It does remind me of the sun, my only solace in that place. I found out the name of the blond that I met on my first visit to Diagon Alley today. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is still a snob. Funny enough, he asked for my hand in friendship. I'm not very sure that he even knows the true meaning of it. Well, I don't know, either but still. Aren't we the pair, though?<br>_

_But at least I know the gist of it. His question felt much more like a business negotiation that my uncle would have with his clients. I did not outright refuse his hand. I took another approach and told him that I can make my own decision by my own observation. Not in the same words though.  
>I think Hogwarts has some very disturbing things in it. I don't know exactly what the things are yet, but from the aura scan that I did, I got the creeps. It's strange, because I love doing aura scans - they're my favorite's thing to do. Learning everything I can from them . . . its bliss.<br>_

_I remember the first time I learned how to do them like it was yesterday. It was an accident really. It was sad too. I was locked out one night in a thunderstorm. I was 5 then. I don't remember what I was punished for. It might be because I got a better grade than Dudley. I remember that the teacher suggested holding him back that year, because he was 'having trouble interacting with others.'  
>Anyway, I remembered that I was hungry and now for sure that there was no way for me to get inside the house. I don't know how it happened but my aura spread out to my surroundings and search for food. The next thing I know I was at the nearby park and stood on the bank of the pond. There were a few wild berry bushes nearby. It was raining really hard and so the fishes swum close to the surface. I don't remember much after that except that I somehow caught some fish and eat it raw like Sushi with only some sweet and sour berries as sauce. I might just had a fever too or something because I don't remember much of that day. I could have been struck by lightning and not remember. Who knows, I might even cooked the fish with lightning or something.<br>Actually, that would have been cool. Hmm . . .  
>From then on, I practiced a lot with the power. It was how I survived when I need food and why Dudley could not find me when he wants to use me as a punching bag.<br>_

_Okay, Hogwarts…  
><em>

_The sleeping arrangements are . . . wanting. I don't like mine, to be blunt. I have to sleep in the same room as boys! Not just one, but four others. Why can I not get a private room? I mean, this castle must be big enough. If I find that there are more than 100 empty rooms I may become psychotic.  
>I hope I didn't just jinx myself. Though I have the disturbing feeling that I have.<br>This castle is weird. What is the point of a moving staircase? And the portaits! Portraits everywhere! Creepy portraits. The subjects move and talk. It's their eyes that really creeps me out. It's like they have nothing else better to do than to stare. If they can move, then they should look away. It's like the magical version of security camera._

_Now that I think about it, they would make a perfect surveillance system. And who would be the one behind the screen? The Headmaster! That would make perfect sense. Dear God! He's the same guy that is after me! And it's not in the good way either. Oh my g- It's a good thing that I refused the hat decision to make me a Slytherin. He would watch me like a hawk._

* * *

><p>There are so much magic here. Magic that pollute the clear air that none around me seem to be able to be aware of. With every breathe I take, a new wave of this potent power fill me. There are just so much. Hogwarts it seemed is sentient. The castle aura encased my whole being when I passed something that must have been its shields. I can feel my body getting stronger. Magic seemed to be correcting any scarcity my body have. It is wonderful.<p>

Harry put down the fountain pen after he closed the last sentence of his journal entry. He capped the pen close before putting his things away. He took his time to turn around and scan his occupied setting. The four boys that he mentally disapproved to be his roommates were sleeping away. Their postures are plebeian. Some better than other, but overall Harry conclude that this must be how real boys sleep like. He wiggled his small nose before he too retired to bed. Carefully, he closed the curtain around his bed and silently sent a mental message to the sentient castle asking her to keep his privacy. A wave of magic washed over him and he smile softly. His eyes slow close and he was soon within slumber embrace.

_'I'm so glad that worked'_

The moonlight from outside the window shimmered into the room. It slowly made it way toward Harry limb figure and not long after the girl from the morning sunrise replaced Harry in bed.

The early September sunrise shimmered it way to the unmoving figure of the long obsidian black. A short moment later, the long mane was replaced by short unruly hair. Harry's fingers twitched slightly then he fisted the bedding. His eyelids folded back to reveal breathe taking Emerald-green. The sunlight caused the two orbs to shine. In silent, he gracefully got up and exited his confined space after a silent summoning of his uniform and toiletries. He entered the communal empty powder room and set out to do his morning ritual.

Thirty minutes later he exited the room looking refreshed and well groomed. He made his way to his luggage and silently asked Hogwarts to select the appropriate books for him will he busy himself with setting aside writing utensils, parchment along with two note books. He glanced over to the magically stacking books and put them into his satchel bag. He leisurely sat the long handle over his shoulder and smooth out his clothing.

Harry scanned the room to see his roommates still have not yet awakened. He looked out the window and quickly determined the time and decided to wake them. He went to Neville first, as the boy did not look like he would cause him physical harm upon being awaken. A few gentle shakes later, Neville responded with a displeased groan. Harry chuckled lightly.

"Longbottom, wake up. Its 7:15"

"Potter?"

"Yes, wake up before the entire loo become crowded."

Neville's sleepy eyes blinked with obvious lack of energy. He brought the heels of his hands to his eyes and tried to clear away the golden sleep sands. He yawn and reflexively covered his mouth with one hand and peeked out with one eye at Harry. Aquamarine met bright emerald and he blushed. His eye shyly looked away and he mummer his thanks. He did a quick peak and caught Harry's soft smile and flushed much more vividly.

"You're welcome. Go, before what I said before be true"

Neville quickly did as suggested and exit the room with clothing in hand. Harry scanned the scene once more before he decided that it was not worth the rest and use magic to wake them. A snap of his fingers and all three boys was jolted from their sleep. Harry stood unmoving until a few groans confirmed his success and silently left.

He made his way down to the common room with nearly silent footsteps to be greeted by the sight of a nervous Hermione Granger. The girl was desperately hugging her books to her chest as if it was her life that depended on it. Her face was carefully neutral as she scanned the room but Harry could easily read a body language. He made his way toward the girl.

"Good morning Miss Granger, would you like to walk with me to our morning meal?"

Hermione jumped at his silent entrance. She dropped her books in the process and both hands covered over her heart.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" She caught her breath while she gave Harry an evil eye. Harry face remained stoic and she silently bent down to collect her books. Deciding to play a role of gentleman, Harry hold on to her books and lift his free hand up.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Hemione blushed at the courtly gesture and reflexively nodded. Harry gracefully weaved his arm with hers and the two made their way out of the Gryffindor common room. The two walked in silent as Hermione unsuccessfully being discrete in stealing secret glances at the green eyes boy. She tried to start a conversation many times but was unable to made logistical sound pass her lips. Harry paid her no mind. He was successful in distracting her from her first day of class anxiety. The two journeyed toward the great hall was uneventful. Many early risers casted the two curious glances before looking away but secretly continue to steal glances at the couple, especially the boy.

Harry morning meal remained undisturbed as he unknowingly had a 'do-not-disturbed' aura about him. He leisurely consumed his morning meal with aristocratic grace. Sometime later, he looked up and noticed the abundant of students that filled the great hall. He slowly analysis his recent time spent in the hall before quickly noticed his roommate Neville occupied the sit across from him. He gave the boy a small smile.

"Good morning Neville. I hope I woke you at the right time?"

Neville blushed and shyly looked down at his half-finished meal.

"Y..yeah, thanks a lot Potter" his voice as soft and was hard to hear over the loud conversations about the hall, but Harry keen hearing caught it.

"I'm glade. Did you have trouble finding the great hall?"

Neville looked up in surprise as something with status like Harry would want to talk to him. He searched the exotic green eyes before registering what he was doing and quickly looked away. His face flushed.

"I just followed the older years"

"Is that so; would you like for me to wait for you the next time?"

Neville peaked from behind his fringes and snapped his eyes away once more as he was lock eyes with Harry. Harry brought his glass of ice water to his lips and took a generous sip as he awaited Neville's answer. Neville finally looked up and caught Harry eyes. He was about to answer only to be interrupted by their head of house. Each was given a piece of parchment that contained their class schedule. Harry quickly scanned and memorized his before he folded the parchment and put it away. Harry once again picked up his glass of water and brings it to his lips.

"What class did you get Potter?"

Harry turned to follow the feminine voice of the girl next to him. He did a quick scan of her schedule before he held her eyes.

"Every first years have the same class Miss Granger"

"Oh" She blushed.

Harry turned back to the boy across from him and gave a silent gestured. His eyes spoke for him. Neville blushed and gave a silent nod.

"You should finish you meal Longbottom. It is not good to waste food."

Neville did as requested and went back to his meal. Across the hall, glimmering silver eyes watched silently watching.


	4. Chapter 4 Classes and such

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>September 2, 1991<em>

_Today was the first day of the school term. It was different. I know that it is a cliché but the only word that would describe the differences was magical. Everything about this school resolved around magic. The morning was uneventful really. Now that I'd thought about it, the whole day was uneventful. I do believed that I'd found a good friend in Neville Longbottom. The boy was so timid and shy. He does not have a healthy self-esteem. Hermione Granger was another person that peek my interest today. She had a bossy kind of attitude. She also pegged to me to be someone that held authority to great value. Ron Weasley really should learn table manner. He also needs to learn punctuality. I was sure that I had awoken him early this morning to give him time for leisure morning rituals._

_The bliss I've felt this morning upon awaking was so wonderful. I have never before felt so refreshed. I felt so much power. It ran through my veins in great abundance. Every breath I took, I do not know how to accurately describe this feeling at all. And then there were the magicians. I do not know for sure if they know that they emit power. Not only with every spells they cast but at homeostasis as well. I love the energy that Neville gave off. It was so pure. I did not notice until I first touched him this morning when I had shaken his shoulder to wake him. The emotions from his reaction to me were very pleasant. I loved it when he blushed. The power he emitted toward me when he does that will surely become my guilty pleasure._

_Oh! I just remember something. One of my teachers can turn into a cat! How cliché is that? It is so funny because the non-magical have legends about cat from many cultures including ancient culture like Egypt. I don't know. It's just something about females and cats. I'm not much of a cat person myself but still. Transfiguration class is so anti science. I had to turn a wooden toothpick into a metal needle. I also recalled that she said something about a bug into a button. I thought it was weird then and still have not change my mind now. Why would you turn a living thing into an inanimate object?_

_I felt like a zoo animal today. There were so many eyes on me. I will not even going to be bothered to name my suspicion on the sources. It is just too creepy of a subject. I have to record down that the teachers kept a close eye on me though. They did tried to be discrete about it but really I stood no chance with my six senses on this. I'm just glad that I was nowhere near that old bumblebee today._

* * *

><p>Harry laid his fountain pen down and slightly blows on the sheets of his journal. His breath was infused to a small quantity of power. He watched with slight interest as the ink dry before he softly closed the journal. A small tab of his fingers infused a security charmed on the personal book as he placed it aside. He sifted his eyes to the half-filled piece of parchment to the right of his desk and slid it toward him. It was his homework for Transfiguration class two third finished. He light his eyes scanned the written words. This paper was left unfinished because he wished to refresh his mind in order to think from another angle when he got back to it. A few moments later, he picked up his fountain pen once more and scribbled away. It did not take him long to finish his essay. He leaned his cheek on the closed fist that was closed around his pen as his elbow rested on the small table. He began to read over the finished essay. He was half way through when a few frustrated and dishearten sounds reached his ears.<p>

Harry glanced up from his essay. His eyes quickly found the source of the emitted sounds, Neville. The boy was seated at the desk nearby. He and Harry were the only one within their dorm room at the moment. It was just after dinner and the other boys were occupying their time in the Gryffindor common room. Harry silently watched as Neville leafed through his book with a dominating frown on his face. His movements harsh, using too much forces that threaten to tear the pages from the book's bindings.

His curiosity got the better of him. Harry made his way toward the frustrated boy, his steps light. Harry eyes studied his roommate's facial expression more closely. Neville's bottom lips were caught between his teeth. The frown was harsh and his eyes hard in focus solely on the pages of the book. His eyes shifted back and forth between lines. Harry peered over Neville's shoulder. His eyes first scanned the boy's parchment then to the pages of his book.

"Do you need help, Longbottom?" Harry said in his usual quiet tone. His eyes shifted back to the boy's used parchment.

"Ah!" Neville yelled. His body gave a startled jumped. His hand dropped the book and reflexively moved to cover his erratic heart. His head jerked to the right and his wide aquamarine eyes locked with Harry's emerald.

"Harry! Don't do that"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name. Neville quickly caught on.

"I...I...I mean P..Potter, you'd frighten me" His voice diminished in dynamic as the sentence end. His hand clutched on the fabric of his shirt. His heart beats have not lowered but increase in rhythm as Harry silent gaze.

Harry was silent for a moment longer before he gave the boy a small smile to ease him. It seemed to work as Neville shoulder relaxed and the grip on his shirt lightened. Neville gave him a smile of his own. A pretty blushed made way on his cheek once more before he once again glanced away.

_'There'_ the word rung in Harry's mind as the wonderful essence of Neville's power washed over him once more. Harry mentally purred. Physically, he silently summoned his chair to him and sat on it. His knees threaten to collapse under him. Side by side the two now sat.

"I'm sorry for startling you. Do you want my help on the assignment?" Harry asked as he picked up Neville's fallen book from the floor.

"You would h..help _me?_" He boy said in disbelieved and hope. Harry looked up from his line of sight on the book. He met Neville's eyes as he sat the book down on the desk. He gave Neville a puzzling look.

"Why wouldn't I help you? Do you not want my help?"

His eyes widen at Harry's reply. "No! It, it's just. I'm..." His voice trailed off as he could not form a proper answer. His eyes started to sting as an on slot of raw emotions emitted from the depth of his heart. Harry's eyes widen at the sudden and powerful change of Neville's aura. The tidal wave of power rushed through him. He reflexively embraced himself; arms swung in fast movement and wrapped around each other over this torso.

Neville eyes that were closed upon the first sting of his eyes opened to peek at his kind roommate. The sight of Harry's shaken form had Neville paused.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

The boy in question eyes opened. He looked a bit puzzled as if he was not aware that his eyes where shield behind its lids just moments before. A few voluntary blinks later, Harry eyes focused on Neville. Their eyes locked and Harry unfolded his arms and rested them at his sides. He took a few calming breaths then gave Neville another small smile.

"I'm fine now, Longbottom. It's just that your emotions were really strong."

Neville looked puzzle at the answer. He searched his mind in an attempt to decipher the given information. He was sure that he known the answer. It is just on the tip of his tongue but for the best of him he could not pin point it.

"...have a magical gift of some kind," Neville murmured.

"Hmn?" Harry head tilted slightly to one side. He was not sure what Neville was talking about having not grown up in the Wizarding World. Neville looked up, a bit startled by Harry's unexpected reply.

_'Did I say that out loud?'_

"Do you have a gift, Neville?" Harry asked. His mind easily defined the term 'magical gift.'

Neville shyly looked down at his hands that now rested on his lab. The two boys were facing each other. He silently debated in his mind. He stole a quick peek at Harry's face and their eyes met. His posture straightened at the silent command within Harry's eyes. Harry sent him a small reassuring smile. The message of 'I will not judge you' was implied. Neville returned the smile.

"Yes" his voice was hushed as if he was telling a great secret. His eyes glaze and unfocused for a few moments before he focused once more on Harry's eyes. "Yes" he repeated, his voice more firm and with a healthy amount of pride. The two share a serene smile.

"So, you want my help with the Transfig. assignment?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went smoothly. Neville and Harry were almost always together. Neville's level of confidence rose drastically under Harry's influence. Hermione Granger also spent a lot of time with the duo, but she just got caught up in the library too much to be with them all the time. Ron Weasley was another constant in Neville's and Harry's daily routine. The boy however, was just too lazy and rude to truly be considered a friend. Then there was Draco Malfoy. The boy just seemed to hate Neville. He would try to reel up him at every given chance. Draco also loved to reel Harry up as well, just not in the same manner for uncertain reasons. It was much harder to reel Harry up however, so Draco seemed to have taken it as a challenge. Harry noticed that Draco eyes are on his person constantly. He tried to not be bothered by it with the excuse that many more were doing the same thing. On the back of his mind however; he knew that there was something more behind those silver eyes.<p>

Friday arrived in silent grace. This was the day of their first Potion class, the infamous class that every Upper-years warned them about. Harry was currently standing next to Neville outside their Potion classroom. He was silently participating in a staring contest with Draco Malfoy. The game have been going on for more than five minutes and students from both Slytherin and Gryffindor were paying close attention and are silently routing for either of them. The silent atmosphere was broken by the harsh voice from the dark figure of Professor Snape.

"What are you dunderheads doing standing around for?" He gave them a cold stare. All the first years present, except for Harry, flinched at the harsh sound. Draco blinked. A series of disappointed/dreadful groans vibrated the air as the students filed into class. Draco eyes snapped to the Potion teacher before he looked back at his competitor only to found out that the boy have vacant the place. Draco eyes scanned the hallway to the Potion classroom doors to see Harry's back. As if sensing eyes on him, Harry's head turned over his shoulder and locked eyes with Draco. He gave the boy a smug smirk as he paused in his steps.

"Are you not coming, Malfoy?"

Draco gave Harry a frustrated glare and stepped after Harry with quick steps. He was to weave through the space beside Harry into the room when his body was forced to pause. Harry lips were close to his ears.

"We cannot play games of sight if I cannot see you, _Draco_" the sentence was whispered into Draco's ears. Harry cool breaths fanned Draco skin and cause him to shiver. The subtle scent of snow and peonies wafted Draco olfactory devices. Harry was so close to him and then not but a second later he was gone. Draco was left feeling unnaturally cold and empty. He unconsciously made his way to an empty sit between Vincent Crabble and Gregory Goyle. It was not until he'd sat down and had gotten his book placed in front of him that he registered the undertone of female voice when Harry whispered in his ears and the feminine scent that hit his nose at their close proximity. His eyes snapped toward the forth mentioned boy finding him automatically as if he was mote point.

"Ah Harry Potter, our new celebrity" Draco gave a quick glance to the harsh voice of the Potion Master before he quickly turned back to his choice subject of study. He caught the quick flash of irritation within those mesmerizing emerald orbs. Those emerald orbs locked with his once more for a flash of moment before it was turned back toward the board at the front of the classroom. Draco studied him as he was being interrogated by the Potion Master and succeeded in tongue tying the man and cause him great irritation. Harry did so by answering all given question correctly with a neutral tone. His face was stoic. He showed the man no respect but he also did not show him disrespect either. His choice of indifferent had an undertone of apathy; 'you're not worthy' was skillfully implied.

"Why aren't you writing this down?"

Draco jerked back to reality at the harsh tone of the Potion Master and proceeded to do just that. As he finished jolting down the information he glanced from the corner of his eyes to the green eyes boy once more. His interest peeked at the sight of the muggle writing utensil. It would seem that he is not the only one.

"What are you doing Potter? Using a muggle invention in a magical school" Snape said. His tone was mocking.

Harry lazily looked up after he took his time to neatly finish his writing on his piece of parchment and softly blow on it. Draco noted that the ink dried instantly at the touch of his breath. Harry eyes met Snape's for the first time. His eyes betrayed nothing and face stoic. He voluntarily blinked a few times slowly as if he had time on payroll.

"Things were invented for the sole purpose to be use, professor. Do you not as a Potion Master invent potions to be used for something?"

Draco almost let out a laugh at Harry's answer and tone of voice. He was quick to cover it up with two fingers over his lips. It surprised Draco how Slytherin Harry's reply was.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your cheeks Mr. Potter!"

Snape seemed to wait for an outburst from Harry only to meet disappointment. Harry non reaction only fueled Snape's anger further. The man quickly swirled around and head toward his desk. He flicked his wand in an almost insignificant motion and the clean blackboard was filled with writings.

"Instructions are on the board. Get to work!"

Students scrambled around the room to get ingredients and began. Draco stayed in place and waited for his table-mates to come back with the needed materials. He studied the instructions quickly before he turned back toward the boy that had peak his interest. Their eyes locked for the ump time in the last hour and he was graced by a playful smirk. He felt himself returned the gesture before the simultaneously turned away.

_'How _Griffin_ you are, Harry Potter'_

* * *

><p>Reference: Griffin<p>

Griffin is a mythical creature that have a body of a lion and a head and wings of an eagle. What Draco meant when he referred to Harry as a Griffin is that Harry have duo qualities. he is more than he is seen.

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 To Flyon Broom?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warning (sorta): this chapter contain content that was extracted directly from Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The little mermaid, Ariel, wished to walk on land. She was a princess of the ocean. Youngest child of the Sea King, she has so much freedom. The great ocean was her playground. But still, she greed for land. She wants to be able to walk on the land, to skip, to jump, to dance.

Walt Disney gave her a happy ending. She found true love and her love was returned. So little time she spent with him. A culture of great differences she was casted into, she never learned to fit in. such an ending was not possible. Another legend, tale of old, She did not survive. Her love was lost as she was lost to the conditions of the Sea Witch and turned to ocean foams.

_My dear_, which one of these to ending do you believe? A harder question yet, which one do you know is true.

"!"

A sharp gasp left his parted lips as Harry abruptly awoken from his sleep, crushing the boundary to escape the land of dreams. His body, hover inches from the mattress, was promptly snatched back by gravity once more, falling with a slight bounce on the surface of the bed. A slight sheen of sweat matted the exposed skin of his face and neck, his dark hair sticking his two cheeks and forehead. It was not long until the uncomfortable feeling of sweatiness came into awareness to Harry. Without another thought, he rushed out of bed and with quick steps head for the loo. The dream was soon to be forgotten as the cool water hit his skin.

It was not until he was halfway finish with rinsing his hair that Harry remembered that he did not bring any amenities with him into the loo. His eyes snapped opened as his hands froze in their movements. He groaned.

"What am I gonna do?"

He bit his lips as he resumed his movements to finish rinsing out the shampoo foams. His brows furrowed as many thoughts strikes through his mind in search of a solution. The cool water cascaded down his body running from the root of his hair to the sole of his feet. He stood erected in statue-like stillness. His eyes closed as his he faced the shower head. The warmth of his magic humming just under his skin keeping him in tranquil totality; there was a small foreign magic not of his own, he felt and a slow smile graced his face as the answer came to him.

"Hogwarts, please provide me with a towel and my uniform"

A breeze of magic like the warm summer wind weaved the still air and a moment later a big fluffy white towel fell from just above Harry and land gently on his head.

"Thank you, Lady Hogwarts" His gratitude as answered with a comforting embrace of magic simultaneously drying his wet form. Harry smiled.

He finished drying his hair and simply let the towel drop on the stone floor. His clothing magically appeared before him one piece at a time and he leisurely took his time to dress himself.

"I wish I can give you a hug right now, Hogwarts. Thank you so much"

He soon exited the loo and entered his shared dorm room. All of his roommates were still deep at sleep. He glance at this unmade bed and gestured his arms sending his magic to do his will.

Harry watched his rights itself for a few seconds before the walk toward Neville's bed post. He pulled back the curtain and walked in. he gave a small smile at the sight of his peacefully sleeping friend. He nearly hesitated to wake Neville but continued on when he could find no reason not to. He reach out his hand rested it on Neville's shoulder and gave it a few gentle but firm shakes.

"Neville, wake up"

Neville faced frowned and he shook away the hand on his shoulder. The boy grumbled non-comprehend-able words and swiftly gathered up this comforter and veiled his entire body under the cover.

A disbelieving looked plastered Harry's face.

"Really?... Neville, wake up!" Harry shook the boy once more before he had to enter a tug-n-war struggle for the comforter.

"Neville, seriously get up already. Don't make me get Hermione on you!"

"Alright, already! I'm up. Stop destroying my comforter Harry!"

"I'm doing no such thing. It's not my fault you won't get up. I can easily go to breakfast without you."

"Why don't you then"

"I…

"hm?" Neville crossed his arms and sat back while giving Harry an expectant look.

'_oh man, I'm so losing this argument'_ Harry eyes gave glance at his elf that had eyes shining with great amusement. He nearly pouted but succeeded in restraining himself. He turned back to a now smudged looking Neville and gave the boy a closed eyes smile.

"Good morning, Neville. I'll see you later at breakfast okay?" He said in his most carefree-nothing-is-wrong tone, accompanied by a blindingly bright smile then turn. He head for his desk area and gathered up his school material with a flick of his wand and turned to leave. His pace was very relaxed but everything happened within only half a minute. He exited the door.

Neville froze in disbelieve as his eyes followed his friend form until it was lost behind the entryway.

"What? That's not fair, Harry! Get back here!" He screamed. "What the Fox-lilies, I so should have won!" Neville continued to grumble as he furiously began his morning routines.

* * *

><p>Hermione was peacefully leafing through the pages of her book to find the right page when she heard nearly silent footsteps closing in on her. She looked up to see her first friend wearing an almost shit-eating grin on his face. His eyes twinkled with amusement and a very healthy amount of satisfaction.<p>

"What gotten you so happy this morning?"

Harry gave her a smirk. "Good morning to you too, Hermione"

She rolled her eyes. "Good morning. Now tell me what's up!"

"Oh what did I do to have such a demanding friend? Whatever shall I do?"

"Harry!"

"Alright, alright geezz Hermione"

There was a silent.

"Well?" Hermione asked exaggerating out the word.

Harry waited a moment more before he gave her a blindingly bright smile and said, "Nope (popping the 'P') not telling" he very much sing-song his reply.

"Harry!"

Harry paid her no more attention as he readjusted the strap of his school bag at his shoulder. He silently looked up at his friend once more, and completely ignored her angry expression.

"Let's go to breakfast, Hermione" with that he turned away and walked off, confident that she would swiftly follow. It did not take long when he felt the familiar weight on his left elbow as she weaved her arm around his.

"You are so frustrating sometime, Harry"

He gave her a low chuckle as answer.

A tranquil silent atmosphere breezed around the three friends as they consume their breakfast. It was normal for the three. No words ever past between them until the end of their meals. Progressing loudness sounds of beating wings crashed into the silent atmosphere of the Gryffindor trio as a regal looking owl landed in front of Neville. The owl stretched it leg revealing a nondescript brown package to Neville.

"Leo!" Neville called out.

'_Must be the name of the bird'_ Harry thought as he and Hermione looked on in curiosity.

"What you got there, Neville?"

Neville looked up from the half opened package at Hermione question. He just shrugged and continued to open his gift. Harry busied himself with feeding the owl some bacon.

"It's a remembrall" Neville said as he picked up the orb. The sphere was made of clear glass with a thick gold band at its equator. The clear sphere emitted a crimson cloud within the clear crystal confinement.

"What does it do?" Harry asked as he pets the owl. The creature cooed contently without shame at the attention.

Neville parted his lips to answer but was interrupted when the Remembrall was snatched away by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What you got there, Longbottom?" the orb red cloud cleared in his hand. Draco held the ball up to high as he studied it.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" Hermione demanded. Neville only frowned at the boy. Draco paid them no mind.

"Hey Malfoy, look here" Harry called.

Draco turned his eyes away from the sphere and turned in question at the raven hair Gryffindor, his arm unconsciously lowered to free the obstacle to his line of vision as he looked at Harry. Draco only had time to see a charming smirk before the sphere in his hand was snatched away in a lightning fast movement from the Gryffindor.

"Good morning, Malfoy" Harry greeted charmingly with a blinding closed eyes smile as he leisurely juggle the Remembrall from hand to hand.

Holler of laughter rung thought the Gryffindor table by those who witnessed the scene, even Leo the owl was laughing in its own way.

"Potter!.." his hands fisted tightly, embedding many crescent shape bruises on his palms.

"What is going on here? Mister Malfoy, what are you doing at Gryffindor's table?"

'_Yep! Totally McGonagall' _Harry thought.

The rest of breakfast continued on without a hitch. The morning classes were more chaotic than usual. The many first years were too excited by the flying lesson at noon.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor trio walked in silent along with a thong of other Hogwarts first years Gryffindor and Slytherin toward the location for their first flying lesson. The trio was abnormally silent. Neville and Hermione were filled with anxiety about this lesson. Neville had a wealthy record of bad luck while Hermione was sheltered under the umbrella of acrophobia.<p>

Harry unlike his two friends was lost to the world as his mind was kidnaped by thoughts of the Japanese Moon festival and Sushi. It all began sometime during history class when boredom got him thinking about how long it had been since he had Sushi. He was highly tempted to get Bambi to cater to his want then and there only to look up at his ghost of a professor and had to hold back nausea. Don't get him wrong; it's just that the ghost-ness in his professor reminded him of nearly headless Nick and what he did at the Welcome feast. Continue on, the thoughts on Sushi turned to the prideful symbol of Japan, vast amount of blooming Sakura trees. His trains of thoughts moved on to the flower festival and then he wondered what festival would be going on at this time of year. It is September so the Moon festival would be it. And that was what gotten Harry in the state he is now. He is very lost in La La Land.

"Hold your hand above your broom and command 'UP!'"

Harry was ruthlessly thrust back into reality at the harsh command of 'UP!' His body jolted and the heels of his feet left the grassland ground ever so much. He blinked in rapid sessions for a second and more and was suddenly locked eyes with Draco molten silver irises. It was only till Draco brows rose in an inquiring look did his sight fell on the broom on Draco grip as he simultaneously broke eye contact with the blond Slytherin. He quickly spoke the command to this broom and the object immediately shot up contacting his palm is a not at all gentle connection. He nearly lost his balance and fell over.

A sudden think cloud of jubilant amusement touched his keen senses and he looked up the see a very amused Draco Malfoy. He was not sure what to say to the boy so he settled to giving him a hard glare. He was so tempted to stick his out his tongue but thought better of it. The two was about to enter a staring contest when a horrible sound of breaking bone caught their attention and the two snapped their gaze over to see an injured Neville.

'_Wow, I was really out of it. What happened?'_

Harry feet lifted as he meant to make his way toward his friend only to hear professor Hooch yelled for them to stay where they were and not mess with their broom until she got back.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd _like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he _could _fly well.

Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"_No!" _shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."

The moment his feet left the ground, Harry was consumed by euphoria. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was _wonderful_. If it's not for the look on Draco's eyes, something he did not know how to interpret, Harry would have the euphoria drown him absolutely.

He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called, a charming smirk plastered his face and his eyes shined - reflective polished diamond in the early-noon sunlight.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them.

'_I am so in trouble!'_

He got to his feet, trembling. He gulped and hastily took a deep breath then turned and gave her the most angelic smile she had ever seen. McGonagall nearly faltered in her steps.

"Good day Professor, How have you been?"

"Don't you smile sweetly and 'How have you been me,' Potter! _Never _— in all my time at Hogwarts —"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how _dare _you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor —"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it.

'_Maybe I should ask Hogwarts for help. She likes me right?'_

He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him.

She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

'_Wood?_' thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?

But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."

Harry was floored. He blinked. '_Did I hear that right?'_

He looked up at the two much taller figures eyes searching.

"Well, I did not see that coming," he deadpanned.

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

The two completely ignore his comment and continue their conversation as if he did not say anything.

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule.

Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened _in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

* * *

><p>"You're <em>joking<em>."

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Neville and Hermione what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall.

"_Seeker_?" he said. "But first years _never _— you must be the youngest house player in about —"

" — a century," said Harry, took a sip of his drink. _'uhm, grape juice'_ He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."

Neville was so amazed, so impressed; he just sat and gaped at Harry.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go; Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Harry simply raised his left brow. "The name wizard's duel is very self-explanatory, Malfoy. And no, I will not duel you."

"Afraid, Potter; I should have guess you are a coward"

"Call me what you want, your words heed no threat to me. Now move along so I can actually enjoy my supper"

Harry turned back to his meal as he ignored the entire world around him or at least tried to. The think cloud of anger behind him left him almost breathless. It was not the anger that gotten to him but more of the powerful magic that fueled that corona of anger. It made him feel like all the world is empty safe for the two of them. His magic hummed in guilty pleasure that the powerful source of foreign magic. He had to force his hands to keep a tight grip on his goblet as he took light sip of his juice.

"- Well see you tonight then, Weasley"

Harry blinked as his eyes finally refocused on reality. He heard only the last of the conversation behind him and turned in time to see Malfoy turned on his heels and left for Slytherin's table.

"Did I miss something?"

Imaginary drops of water leaked from both Hermione's and Neville's temples.

"Yes Harry, you did miss something." Hermione began.

"The whole conversation," Neville finished.

He gave the two a nervous chuckle. "So, anything I need to know?"

His two friends looked at each other before they turned their gaze back to him.

"Nope!" they chorused.


	6. Chapter 6 Hallow eve  'I want Treat'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_October 30, 1991_

_I feel like I'm attending the wrong school. All of my classes are too easy. The concepts of their magic are somehow wrong to me. They taught me to use magic for basically everything. The way wizards and witches use their magic or at least access their magic does not make much sense to me either. Why would you need a wand to get access to your own magic? Sure I get that wand is the conductor but really. They seemed to imply that it is the only way to go. I kept my silent on my wandless usage of magic. No need to call for more unwanted attentions._

_It will be Halloween tomorrow or what I like to call, Hallow eve. Some people called it Samhain but I think it's creepy when that word is use. Don't really know why. I think it might be because every time I hear that word I would think of the ritual/holiday of the dead. Maybe because of the one time I saw something on the travel channel or something on the tele. There are some really messed up stuffs on television people!_

_The same nostalgic feeling crept into me again. I think is time of year really gets to me. I can't decide whether or not to attend the Halloween feast. Why the magicians celebrate Halloween instead of Hallow eve/Samhain missed my orb of understanding completely. You know that imaginary orb around your head that you would see in paintings that associated with Saints and angels. I just like the thought that I have one too. _

_Anyway… _

_It will be the 10th anniversary of my parents' death. I will surely send two boats of light along the lake for them. The visions will also come tomorrow night. I'm as eager as am scared, eager for the forewarned but scared as well. I'm afraid of what I might see._

* * *

><p>The morning of October 31 was eerie in silent. All of nature was in a state of apathy. Harry awoke to the feeling of nothingness. Around him all of the castle's occupants missed not a beat of their normal activities. Their moods were amplified with upbeat emotions instead. They seemed not to notice the eerie silent of the world around them.<p>

Harry sat in Defense Against The Dark Arts class in boredom and silent apprehension. His strong connection to magic gave him foreboding feelings. Professor Quirrell was stuttering away with lecture about vampire. Harry only half listened as his mind busied itself with coming up to get Neville to blush maybe even Draco.

"W..w..what are y..y...your t...t..thought on v...v..vampire m..Mr. P..Potter?" Quirrell's annoying stuttering destroyed Harry's train of thoughts on how adorable Draco would look like if he blushed like Neville. His eyes snapped to the professor a bit too fast but he contemplated by a slow blink as he search his mind for a reply.

"I think vampires are creepy" His matter of fact tone cause the whole class to laugh. Harry let a small smirk adorned his face for a fraction of a second. The classes continued on without a hitch. After lunch Harry and the rest of his classmates made their way to their Charm class. The objective of the day was to use the levitation spell. Harry mentally groaned at the simple task. Levitation had got to be the easiest thing to do.

_'I wonder if I can fly using this charm. Now that's a thought!'_ He felt much more cheerful after that thought. He quickened his steps as he walk through the door's thresh-hole. His shoulder gazed another and he reflexively turned his head side way. _'Draco'_

His eyes locked with silver irises. A jolt of electricity current ran through him. The think essence of Draco power washed over him and his breath hitched. He subconsciously noticed the blond shivered ever so slightly but was too focused on what he was feeling at the moment to analyze it. Harry turned slightly to face Draco and their naked hands touched. Draco breath hitched and he shivered more noticeably. The glazed look on Draco eyes made Harry came to a quick resolve. He swiftly took hold of Draco's hand and pulled the boy to two vacant seats. He seated the boy down on one and sat on the other. The two seats were located on the far back of the room. This room was designed in a stadium-like sitting.

The essence of Draco power hummed in his veins. Harry stared into Draco eyes and patiently waits for the glaze of his eyes to clear. He dared not to touch the boy any more than necessary. This was not the place for experiment, especially on this specific day; Hallow Eve.

After long moments later, Draco eyes finally focused and the glaze dispersed. He blinked. His eyes focused on the beautiful emerald orbs at were patiently gazing at him. He cleared his throat with a hand over his mouth and looked away in an attempt to distract the raven hair boy from noticing his small blush. Harry eyes gave nothing away as he turned his gaze back quickly.

"What happened back there, Potter?" Draco said. His voice hushed as he leaned in, his head to the side of Harry's left cheek. So close to him, Draco could once again breathe in the wonderful aroma of snow and peonies. There was another scent that he could not name, something warm and inviting.

The proximity caused Harry to close his eyes and he reflexively inhale deeply. A wonderful scent of mint and almond nearly caused him to moan in approval. He daringly leaned closer and whisper in Draco ear.

"Meet me tonight by the lake and find out, Draco" he almost purred. He pulled back and deliberately gazed their cheeks together. The soft caressed cause them both the shiver.

Charm class preceded without a hitch except for many fail attempts at executing the levitation spell with on kid explosion and the anamorphic interaction between Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, why are you not attempting to cast the spell?" professor Flitwick said with a small frown.

Harry gazed at the professor face with neutral eyes. He mentally debated whether he should just simply tell the feather to fly and watch the professor reaction or do it the normal wizard way. Decided to not make a scene, he gracefully picked up his wand and swish, flick. He intended to say the incantation out loud but his lips would not move. The feather floats elegantly in the air.

"Oh my, Mr. Potter! You just cast a wordless spell," the small man gasped. His words too high pitched to be normal. At the professor outburst, the entire class stopped what they were doing and focused on Harry. Their expression flabbergasted, amazed, jealous, and hero worshiped. Harry scanned his classmates' faces and gave them an annoyed glare.

"Quit staring, it's quite rude" his tone icy and hard. The students scrambled to look away. Beside him, Draco unsuccessfully covered up a laugh. A few unnatural chuckles vibrated from the back of his throat. Harry turned side way. Draco looked up and their eyes locked. Draco lips twitched before he bit his bottom lip to suppress his laughter. A dark glint flashed across Harry's eyes. He cunningly glazed the back of his hand along Draco hand. The boy gasped and shivered. Harry swiftly looked away and pretended innocent with perfect conviction.

His other hand clinched under the table to level his reaction to the small caress. Harry spoke in a calm tone.

"Better get to it, Malfoy" He eyes shifted a side way glance before he continued. "Unless that is, you require my help." His lips lifted ever so slightly in challenge.

The nonverbal challenge was received. Draco clinched his teeth together and gave Harry an evil eye. His mind flashed back to what Harry did and decided to go for it.

"Actually, I do want your help." Draco suppressed a satisfying smirk at the surprised look on Harry's face. The two stare at each other's, eyes searching.

"You do?" Harry inquired. Draco raised an eyebrow in challenge. 'I bet you can't teach' was implied.

He gave Draco an amused smile before Harry lean close to Draco. His chair magically glided with him, unnoticed by all. Draco was too busy dealing with the close proximity of their face, their cheeks side by side. Harry eyes focused on Draco wand and the hand that held it. He move his arm forward and his fingertips gazed along Draco's wand, then to his fingers and finally let rested his hand over Draco's.

"Do you feel the magic within you when you cast a spell, Malfoy? Do you feel the warmth from the depth of your heart, the consuming feeling of euphoria that threaten to melt away your physical form, the power the run through your veins like hot ice every time a spell is cast? It runs down your arms and filtered through your wand bringing your intent and do your will upon release."

Harry's voice was soft and alluring. He spoken in hushed tone so only Draco can hear. The boy beside him was lost to the world. He abandoned everything and lost himself to Harry's enchanting voice. He looked for his magical core and the flow of power within him. He was becoming hyper aware of the wonderful aroma that Harry naturally emit and the feminine feel of him. His skin became hyper sensitive to the touch of Harry's breath and the wonder warmth from their close proximity.

"Make it fly, Draco. Say it, will it, feel it" Harry voice whispered into Draco ears and his hand clenched down on Draco's wand hand locking it in place. Draco hand struggled to get free but was unsuccessful. His eyes opened slowly to catch Harry's gaze, questioning.

"Your voice, Draco; Let your magic weaved in with your voice and command that feather to fly"

Their eyes remained locked in an intense silent. Harry broke eyes contact first as he gaze at the fragile feather that was lying innocently on the table. Draco eyes followed.

"Such a thing is not possible"

"You took up my offer to help you, Malfoy. I willingly share my own form of magic with you."

He turned back and the two locked eyes once more. His holds on Draco hand tightened and his eyes growing colder by the seconds. Draco broke eyes contact to hide his reaction and stare at the feather. He gave Harry a small nod after a while, his apology.

"Tsk" Harry hissed in frustration. Draco looked back with a solemn expression.

"I..."

"_**Feather, Fly**_!" voice hard but not exceeding over whisper

Draco watched in amazement as the feather shoot up and fly around the two of them. His eyes followed the soaring feather for a moment before his mind calmed down and he turned his gaze back to the boy beside him. His flinched at the sight of cold hard emerald orbs. Before he could say anything the bell rung, its sound indicated the ending of class. He turned to face the front and quickly turned back to Harry but the boy was gone. The awareness of sudden lost consumed him and he felt cold and insignificant.

* * *

><p>The Halloween feast was commencing in full swing. Loud noises bombarded Harry's hearing as he silently consume his meal. A slight absent minded look gazed his eyes is anyone care enough to search his eyes. Harry did not intended to be here but was dragged by his usually timid friend, Neville. Food taste better in company he said. The 'I don't trust you alone tonight' was implied.<p>

"Troll, troll in the dungeon! Just thought I let you know"

Harry looked up in time to catch the fake fall of the faking unconscious man. He watched enough TV dramas to know the different.

_'How fake was that?' _Harry listened with half an ear to Bumblebee's instructions. His eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for his friends.

_'Hermione is not here' _He was quick to stop a female classmate and asked inquire if she know Hermione current location. After a few negative answers, he received the needed information from a Hufflepuff girl by the name of Abbott, Hannah. His first thoughts were to go find her but he hesitated. He forced himself to calm down. After a few moments, he succeeded. He physically followed the crowed of students toward the Gryffindor tower as his mind worked at sonic speed to form a plan.

He looked up and a splash of inspiration hit him at the sight of Hogwarts banner.

_'Hogwarts, I require your assistant. I need a tool to get Hermione Granger safely to Gryffindor common room.'_

There was a wave of power that swirled around him. It was gone in a flash. His mind came back to reality and he found himself walking through the thresh hole of Gryffindor common room. There was a pop sound and a creature appeared with a distraught looking Hermione in toll. She looked scared and on the verge of hyperventilating. Harry was quick to close the distant between them and brought the girl into his arms. The creature was about to relocate when Harry voiced his puzzlement.

"What are you, different being?"

The creature looked startled at Harry's attention. It swarmed under Harry's gaze.

"I is house elf, Master Potter"

"A house elf? Do you have a name?"

"Master Potter wish to know my name?" the creature was giving Harry an adoring look and its legs began to hop in place.

"Yes, I wish to know your name so I can properly thank you for bringing Hermione to the tower"

"Master Potter is so kind! I name is Bambi. Yes it is!"

"Bambi." Harry gave into an amusement smile thinking of the Disney classic Bambi.

"Alright then Bambi, This Potter legacy thanks you for bring Hermione Granger here. What is your request as a reward?"

By the end of Harry sentence, big fat tears were falling form the elf eyes. It came and kneeled at Harry's feet and gazed at him adoringly.

"Bambi no want reward. He only wants to serve Master Potter. Bambi do!"

Harry studied the house elf for a moment. He begun to open his mouth to answer but his gaze was distracted to the crowed of nosy witnesses around them. He turned back to the hopeful looking Bambi and gave him a quiet reply.

"I will call for you later tonight. You may leave for now, Bambi"

A slight disappointed looked gazed his eyes before it was quickly dominated by abundant hope. Bambi popped away after a low bow toward Harry.

Hermione had fallen at sleep in Harry's arms by the time he turned his attention back to her. He gave her a few gentle shake to confirm her state of conscious before he let out a sigh and turned his gaze back to the crowd of Gryffindor.

"Is there a reason why you people were watching us like zoo animals on display?" Harry said with a harden tone. He did not wait for their reply but turned his back to them and made his way to his room.

"Where are you going with the girl?"

"Yeah, you can't take her to the boy's dormitory"

His step halted but he did not turn to face them.

"What are you trying to imply?" his tone could freeze fire.

The hall was silent, only a few sounds of ruffling fabric vibrate the air. Harry let the tension heighten for a long moment before he resumed his steps and continued on his way. The sound of his footsteps rebounding eerily from the stone floor on the silent, tension filled atmosphere.

"Happy Hallow Eve, everyone" the sound of his quiet voice vibrated in the silent room as his form disappear from view into the shadow. There were also a few chuckles that no one dared to analyze.


	7. Chapter 7 A Cinderella Escape kinda

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A Cinderella Escape

Draco did not know what had compel him to branched out from the crowed of students on their way to the dungeon after the troll announcement to his and Harry's rendezvous point. He made his way toward the lake's bank and seated himself under a conveniently placed tree. He occupied his mind by going over the event in Charm class between himself and Harry Potter, simple touches that ignited abundant of strong emotions, the mysterious use of magic, the wonderful feminine scent and voice. His mine boggled at the whirlwind of 'what if' thoughts.

So lost within the confinement of his mind, he did not notice the descending darkness of the world around him. His vision failed. He could see nothing but darkness. There was no sight of the hands that he had maneuvered in front of his face. His world had become darkness. He dared not make a sound for he was afraid that any sound he made would summon something he dared not think about. He gulped his fearful fright.

_'Where is he!'_ he mentally screamed. His body curled up in itself. A mantra began to form in his mind.

_'I was not tricked. He will be here soon.'_ the two sentences were played over and over again in his mind.

For an uncounted amount of time later, there was a light. The illumination behind his eyelids made Draco open his eyes. He scanned his surrounding once more and quickly found the source. His ears twitched to hear any sound. His body stilled like a stone statue. There were sounds of soft footsteps on earthen ground. The slight ruffles of fabric. The wind made its entrance and wafted the scent of snow and peonies to his nose. His heart picked up.

_'He's here!'_ he dared not move from his location, the light his becoming stronger, the distance between them waning.

"Draco?"

Draco nearly moaned at the beautiful voice.

"I am here, Potter" his own voice sounded harsh and ugly to his own ears. As the sentence left him, he silently wondered why he did not feel the will to speak his first name.

Not long after, sight returned to Draco once more. His eyes were focused intensely on Harry's lithe form. The boy was holding what looked like an oriental paper lantern and had a leather bag that hung at his hip with the sash across his torso. His uniform was replaced by an oversize cream cashmere sweater and form fitting gray jean legging. His feet were adorned with off white shin length flat leather boots.

"Draco, I'm so glad you're here," Harry said as he came close to Draco seated form and set down the lantern. He rumbled in this bag and pulled out a comfortable and warm looking blanket. Without a word, he swung the blanket over the two of them. He moved closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around him.

"W..What are you doing?" Draco silently cursed himself for stuttering.

"Sharing body heat, what does it look like?"

"You can't just go and hug people"

"You're not just people, Draco"

"..." Draco 'tsk' and looked away. As his body regained heat, he became hyper aware of the humming foreign power that ran through his vein.

"How are you doing this? What are you doing to me?"

Harry basted himself in Draco essence of power and emotions. It was wonderful. He unconsciously nuzzled into the crook of Draco's neck. He took in the wonderful scent of almond-mint and could not help but sigh in pleasure. At the sound of Draco questions, he had to force himself to listen.

"hm.. I don't know, but it is wonderful" another sigh.

_'Don't know?'_

"Draco...I had always been able to use magic. I have a connection, an intimate connection. Magic, magic is what is happening."

Harry lifted his head from Draco's shoulder to meet Draco's eyes. The two of them were lost in each other depths of eyes.

"Magic?"

"Yes"

Draco's eyes closed and he let out a sigh. Harry followed his lead and laid his head back on Draco's shoulder. He was now seated on Draco's lap, his arms around Draco's back.

"Will you tell me about this connection?"

"I don't mind as long as you will tell no other" harry felt Draco nod. He pulled back again and the two locked eyes. His hand lifted up, pinky and thumb alone stood.

"I want you to swear it"

Draco gave him a puzzling look as he raised a brow. Harry used his other hand to capture Draco's and fold his finger to match his.

He hooked their pinky together.

"Lock"

Then he pressed their thumb together.

"Stamp"

He unfolded their hands and pressed them together.

"Copy"

Harry smile at the exceeding puzzlement look on Draco's face.

"Isn't it a bit backwards?"

Harry chuckled.

"Well, yes! But you have to look at it this way. Lock is to agree. Stamp is to make it official. And Copy is to activate through our magic."

Draco pondered, a short while later he gave Harry his own smile and nodded.

"So, a promise?"

Draco smirked. "Alright"

The process was quick to finish but their magic was humming in the air around them. Harry moaned onto Draco's neck as his body automatically sucked in the excess power.

"What's wrong?"

"..hm..Your magic, it is so wonderful"

"What do you mean?"

"I...I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Try"

"I'm magic sensitive. I can feel the abundant of power here. The castle is excessive of it. Every breath I take is like eating warm soup on a cold winter day after I come back from the cold outdoors. And then there are the magicians. They emit power with every breath they take. It is more when they perform spells. The excess energy do not go back to them. It lingers in the air. Slowly, it would be absorbed into the earth and plants but it process is long."

Draco remained quiet for a long time.

"That would mean that you have unlimited access to power as long as you live around wizards and witches."

"Yes" Harry was about to tell him that nature it-self have a form of magic but he refrained.

"I, I don't know what to say"

"It is quite mind boggling."

"Quite"

Another moment of silent

"Draco, would you do something with me?"

"What is it?"

He hesitated. "Its. It's my parents' death anniversary today."

"..."

"I came here with the intent to send away boats of lighted lantern" Harry pulled out two intricately painted paper lanterns, two paper boats made of thick parchment, and two candles from his shoulder bag. Draco studied the objects then turned back to Harry.

"Would you show me?"

Harry nodded. A smile adorned his face and his eyes twinkled. Harry showed him how to put together the final product and light the lantern.

"There! Now we say our silent wishes or conversation and cast it away to sea. Well, that's the gist of it anyway. Any body of water will work"

The two said their payers and cast the two boats away. They watched in silent fascination at the sight of light and darkness until the two light passed their line of vision. As the light finally lost to them, the sky seemed to glow. The two looked up, amazed by the sight of the moon. Harry heart jumped at a sudden thought.

_'Oh no!'_ His eyes glanced side-way at the boy beside him. His body began to tingle. He heart pumping erratically, fear, the adrenalin rushing in his blood, fight or flight reaction commenced.

"D..Draco, I have to go"

Draco gave him a questioning look, his eyes searching the slightly distressed emerald orbs. He was confused as to what could have possibly caused such a reaction. He searched his mind for answer but was could fine none.

The Gryffindor before him jumped up too abruptly and caused him to lose his balance and his body lay prone of the dirt ground.

"What! Potter!"

"Sorry Malfoy, but I really have to go" his eyes shown a progressively fearful light as he gaze at the ascending Moonlight raying down to earth behind the thinning cloud.

"What? Afraid of the Moon Potter; are you a…"

He never got to finish as the next thing he knew he was along once more in with only the Moon and the stars above as company.

"What the Hell"

"…What a minute, He's not a werewolf is he?" the unconsciously spoken out loud. Hearing his own voice and registered how ridiculous that sounded he groaned.

"It's too late to be thinking"

He opened his eyes, not knowing when he had even closed them, and his gazed fell on the brilliantly bright moon.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going"


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Christmas Time

_December 19, 1991_

_I can't believe that it's already Christmas time. Now what is the event on the 19__th__ day of Christmas in that "25 days of Christmas" song again? I can never seem to remember. *sigh Oh, well. No matter. The problem I have right now is how I'm I going to get presents for Hermione and Neville. I heard mentions that you can't Teleport in Hogwarts ground. I think the word was Apparate or something close to it. I like the word Teleport better. I wonder if there are any other words for instantaneous traveling. _

_Nothing big happen after the Halloween event- although, Draco Malfoy had been looking at me funny, maybe because I ditched him that Hallow eve night; it's not really my fault. I had no other choice. There is no way I would let him find out my secret. Cute or not, it's not worth the trouble. I hardly know the guy. I have to admit that I love to mess with him. His magic is delicious. Now that I think about it, I have not met anyone with nasty magic. Is that even possible? _

_I think I'm getting to Ron. He is getting better with his bigoted view on things. I think he hates the word 'why' now. Every time he said or do something that I think is just stupid and stuff I use that word on him. I won't even talk to him until he answered the one word question until I get satisfied. It's really funny when I banged his head on a hard surface whenever he recognized that I will be using that word. I have to learn how to conjure up a pillow now. Wouldn't want him to damage his brain now do I? _

_Now that I think about it, Ron deserved a present too. That brings me back to my problem at hand. How am I going to get them presents? _

* * *

><p>Harry snapped the journal shut and quickly put it away. He scanned his workspace before he nodded in approval. He got up from his chair and set it in order with the desk. He turned around and leaded against the back of the vacant chair and looked at the empty space in front of him. His unconsciously took note of his empty room, vacant of all his roommates.<p>

"Bambi!"

A pop sound later, Bambi the house elf appeared. His eyes light up at the sight of his master.

"What can Bambi do for Master Potter?"

"Hi there, Bambi. How are you today?"

"Master is so kind. Bambi is fine, Master. How you is?"

"It's: 'how are you', Bambi. And I am fine. Thank you for asking" Harry gave the elf a soft smile and patted his head. He leaned down to eye level.

"Thank you, Master. And you are welcome. What can Bambi do for you?"

"Bambi, can you teleport me to places?"

"Bambi can..."

"You can ask, Bambi"

"Master is kind. Bambi want to know why?"

"Why I want to go places and not really tell you?"

"Yes, but why so late too. You are not wanting to make baby, yes?"

"Wah? What? Wizards can make baby together?" '_What the, why did I just ask that? So random'_

"You not know, Master? Some wizard can. Bambi can tell by aura"

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelieve. Bambi nodded.

"Oh my Gosh!" Harry murmured. He made his way toward his bed, sat down and gestured for Bambi to do the same. Bambi looked reluctant but conceded after a look from Harry.

"Bambi, tell me; is there anything else that I should know about? Like anything special happen during the uh, mating?...process?"

"Bambi is not knowing. He is too green an elf. Still an elf-ling really."

"Oh, that's okay then."

"But Bambi knowing that many children of Hogwarts do mating and with many new people, too."

"That's...kinda disturbing to know. Wait! Tell me you don't clean after them"

"But Bambi does. It is his job."

"Alright, then tell me you use elf magic and not touch it"

"Of course! Bambi would never touch such...um...Bambi is not knowing how to word that"

"Hahahaha; that's okay Bambi. I understand."

"Where is you want to go so late?"

"Well, don't you have a one track mind" Harry teased. The two shared a smile.

"I want to go to Draco room first to scare him with and abrupt appearance. Ah, I can see it now. If I get it right, he might just jump and scream like a girl!"

The two of them shared a look and busted out in laughter.

"And then I want to go to Diagon Alley. Hey is there anything cool that happen at night?"

"Bambi not sure"

The two was silent for a moment mind searching.

"Anyway, So will you help me out?"

"Yes, Bambi is happy to help!" he clapped.

Harry studied the elf happy expression with a slight tilt of his head.

"Say, Bambi."

"Yes, Master?"

"Say: 'yes, most definitely!'"

Bambi gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes, most definitely"

"You know what that phrase mean, right?"

Bambi nodded.

"I want you to use it as the situation allowed it. It would make you sound intelligent."

Bambi frowned.

"I know that you are much smarter then you let on Bambi. You would not have become my elf if not for your opportunistic, cunning action when we first met"

Bambi was now starring into Harry's eyes. His body stilled and small hands clenched the comforter under his palms. Harry only smiled serenely at him. Bambi lowered his head.

"If that is want Master wants. I shall concede to his will"

Harry rested his hand on Bambi head and gave it a few soft pats.

"I want my elf to be true to him-self. Does Bambi not agree?"

Bambi nodded. His shoulders shook. There were sounds of suppressed sobbing.

"Master is so kind"

Harry wrapped his arms around his elf and gently shook the small form.

"I'm just being true, Bambi. And thank you for your kind words."

At Harry's soft words and tone Bambi cried. He swung his thin arms around his master's body and cry. His face hid on his master's chest.

"Bambi is sorry for making Master clothes dirty with his tears" Bambi leaned back to move away but the sounds of his sob caused Harry's arms to tighten around the elf, preventing escape.

"It's fine, Bambi. I'm sure a small touch of elf magic will make it good as new"

Harry's cheerful tone caused Bambi to chuckle.

"Say Bambi, have elves always looked like you do now?"

Bambi stilled. After a long moment he voiced. "Why do you ask, Master?" his voice as guarded.

"No particular reason. It's just that in the non-magical world there are legends; legends of elves and their great attributes and enchanting tales."

Bambi remained silent.

"When I was younger, before I was introduce to the Wizard World, my dream was to somehow travel the dimensions and live with the elves. I have woven countless fantasies in my mind. Imagine my surprise when I met you. I have magic sensitivity you see. The magic I felt from you does not reflect your physical form at all."

Bambi pulled back. His eyes locked with hers searching.

"Does Master still wish to live with elves?" his voice almost hopeful.

"I'm not quite sure. I am forming bonds with my friends, bonds of friendship. But they are still new. Bambi, will you tell me? Is this your true form?"

"Bambi is not allowed to tell you. He is sorry, Master" he breathed out. His head turned away in shame.

"Then will you show me? Will you allow me to enter the sanctuary of your mind?"

"What? Bambi cannot allow it. It is too intimate. Only Mate. He is sorry, Master." Bambi shook his head furiously.

"I'm sorry too, Bambi. I did not know. Please forgive me"

"All is forgiven, Master. Bambi knows Master did not mean to offend"

"Thank you Bambi." the two shared a smile.

A moment of silent

"So, can you get me to Diagon Alley?"

Bambi's eyes narrowed.

"Why does Master want to go there so badly?"

"I just want to Bambi, please?" Harry made his first attempt in doing the puppy dog eyes.

Bambi opened his mouth to say something but faltered at the adorable sight. He snapped his head away but made the mistake. He glanced back.

"Master is being unfair. Stop looking at Bambi with those eyes!"

Harry suppressed a smirk. He cunningly leaked power into his eyes and made it even more lethal.

"Let's go shopping!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay without us?" Hermione spoke. The Gryffindor trio- Harry, Neville and Hermione- were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.<p>

"I'll be fine. Have extra fun for me okay, Hermione?" Harry spoke as he sat down his glass of water.

She nodded. Her eyes looked sadden as she gazed at her first friend. Harry broke eyes contact and shifted his gaze to Neville. The sad look, on Neville face, caused Harry to hold back a sigh. He gave the boy a sweet smile and rested his hand on the boy's head. He gently patted the soft hair.

"Don't look so sad. You'll be back in no time. Beside I won't be the only one in the castle. The twins are staying as well"

"Harry, you don't even like the twins that much. I feel so horrible for leaving you here by yourself," Neville said.

"I'm sure I'll fine something interesting to do. Maybe I'll look up on possible candidate for whatever it is that Bumblebee, uh, I mean Dumbledore hide in the third corridor." He gave an angelic look as he corrected himself.

"Really Harry, must you be so disrespectfully toward the headmaster? I still don't get why you hate Professor Dumbledore so much"

"I have my reasons. Besides, it's not like I call him names. I just choose to use the meaning of his name in place of the actual thing. Tomato (toh-mey-toh), tomato (toh-mah-toh) sames difference."

"Still..."

"Come on, Hermione. Give Harry a break. He's already too nice as it is"

"That is quite true.

"Neville! Not you too Hermione. And what's wrong with being nice?"

"Nothing!" they chorused.

"It's the 'too' part that needs tampering" Hermione said and Neville nodded.

"I'm not that nice, guys"

"Yes you are. You're even nice to the Slytherins. Especially Draco Malfoy! And the broke is out to get us" Neville said heatedly emphasizing on Draco's name.

"You're just saying that because he goes out of his way to reel you up. It is quite funny actually. I feel like you're both fighting over something. What do you think, Hermione?"

She looked between them then focused on Harry's face and blinked lowly, a thoughtful expression on her face. After a moment, she nodded.

"I agree. It does seem like they are both fighting over something." She paused. Her eyes move to scan the great hall. Harry and Neville followed her gaze to the Slytherin table and they too focused on the white-blond hair Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. They both blinked not sure what Hermione was up to and turned back to her. All three was silent, eyes watching each other's. Neville started to feel uncomfortable under Hermione calculating gaze. Harry looked intrigued.

"I think I know that they are fighting over" She said. Her eyes locked with Harrys'.

"Oh? And that would be?"

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Neville cut in.

The two gave him a side-way glance. Harry smirked. "Then I'm sure you'll pay close attention."

He turned back to an amused looking Hermione. "And that would be?"

Hermione gave him a smirk of her own. "Why Harry, I'd thought that the answer was quite obvious"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "The answer, Hermione"

She only smiled smugly. Harry gave her a hard star but she shook her head and smile widen. Harry stared for a moment longer before he physically blinked and a sly smile crossed his face. His hand picked up his glass of water and he took a sip. He lazily sat it back down. He smirked inwardly as Hermione smile was replaced by a frown.

Neville silently watched with twinkling eyes.

"Say Hermione, did you know that some wizards are able to reproduce... together?"

"What!" Her eyes bugged out and she reflexively stood up, bang her hands on the table.

"Yep!" Harry said cheerfully. Watching with great amusement as the Great Hall silent at her outburst and all eyes turned to her. His eyes peeked side-way at Neville and held back laughter as he saw Neville bit his lower lips to prevent himself from laughing.

Hermione gave a few nervous laugh and she quickly sat back down. Her face light up in embarrassment. She gave Harry a hard glare that promised retribution.

"Oh, you did that on purpose," she growled, her finger jabbing at his chest.

"Actually, I did not expect you to cause such a scene but boy was that funny. Way ta go, Hermione! You'd left the whole school speechless" Harry said. An amused chuckle left him.

She glared. "So was what you said true?" she asked then turned to Neville for confirmation. He nodded. They both turned to Harry.

"So, how did you find out?" Neville asked and Hermione nodded. "Yes, how did you find out?"

"Bambi is quite the informant. I asked him if there is something I should know about in the Wizarding World."

The two nodded in acceptance to his answer. Hermione looked like she wanted to bolt to the library. Her eyes gazed anxiously to the head table and she sigh. At the head table, the headmaster stood up and ring is cup of water with his fork.

"Attention students, for those that are leaving the castle for the break, please proceed to head out. Hadgrid will be your guide."

"Looks like its time" harry sighed. He turned back and studied his friends' faces. He gave them a small smile and said, "Come, I'll walk with you two"

They could do nothing else and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 1991<em>

_Today is Christmas Eve. Just like all Christmases before, I am alone. It is not so true in the physical sense but within my heart, it reign true. My two closest friends are not here. Over their absent, I got to know the Weasley twins better. Those two are so mischievous. They are the infamous pranksters of Hogwarts after-all. I was also forced to spend a lot of my time playing wizard chess with Ron Weasley, there was no way for me to escape. There is no one else there to be the victim to his obsession. Have I mentioned I suck at Chess? (Really, no kidding)_

_I'd sent out Christmas gifts for my friends this morning. Hermione got a book-manual really- on katas and magic written by yours truly. I do not know if common wizard even practice such things. They seemed dependent on their wands. Neville got a bamboo flute. I was thinking that since he likes gardening so much; he could play to his plant. Music is a form of magic after all._

_It was really hard to find a present for Ron believe it or not. I could have easily gotten him something that relates to Quidditch but I was just like _nah let's do something different. I really brought the problem on my-self really. But hey, shopping for gifts is half the fun as getting the gifts right? *sigh, I wouldn't know. I never get anything before, but I heard it on TV. Wow, I did not just right that._

_Moving on, after hours of searching I finally settled to get Ron another pet for Christmas. I really hate his rat. I mean come on; it's a rodent of the worst kind. I know I remember correctly that rats were the carrier for the Bubonic Plague that killed off 2/3 of Europe. Yeah, rats are a Big no no. _

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Ron yelled. He ran toward and pulled back Harry's closed bed curtain.<p>

"Harry! Wak..."

His sentence left unfinished as he sighted the empty, neatly made bed. His head moved from side to side as he scan the whole room.

"Where'd he go?"

* * *

><p>"Master is give Bambi clothes! Master no longer want Bambi?" Bambi waled. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks.<p>

"What? No no that's not it. I'm do want you. I just gave you your Christmas present, Bambi. Please don't take it the wrong way."

Harry spoke hysterically as he panicked at Bambi reaction. He swung his arms around the distraught elf as he kneel down to level.

"Shh, Bambi. I'd noticed that you did not dressed warmly for the cold weather and wanted to give you something that would keep you warm. I did not know. Please. I don't want you to go away, Bambi" Harry said. His voice cracked at the end. And his eyes stung with suppressed tears.

"Master still want Bambi? He is not dismissing him?"

Harry nodded. "I still want you, Bambi" Harry pulled back. His eyes locked with Bambi's huge watery eyes. Bambi forced a smile through his tears but it was shaky.

"Bambi is so blessed. He has a very kind master." He sobbed and Harry embraced him once more.

The two did not notice the bewildered elves around them. Many watched with growing jealousy, others hopeful and all with fascination and disbelieve. They silently watched as Harry wrapped the cashmere and wool blend scarf around Bambi's neck and gave him an affectionate pat on the heaven of his head.

"Do you like it? I didn't know what kind of fabric you prefer so I just went with what I like. I even embroidered your name. Oh! by the way, do you have a family name?"

Bambi sniffed and wiped away his strayed tears. He softly chuckled.

"Master is so silly. Of course Bambi love Master gift. He do not know how to express his gratitude. Look at what Master done to Bambi. He can't stop crying." Bambi voice cracked. Tears resume its flow in greater abundance. The heels of his hands pressed against his eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of salty liquid. It did no good.

Harry's heart ached at the sight. For the third time this morning, he found himself pulled his tearful elf into his arms.

"Bambi is so happy. Bambi can feel Master's magic emits from his gift and keep Bambi warm and safe. Bambi is...Bambi is..." his vocal cord locked and he could no longer speak. He wailed. His face pressed against the fabric of Harry's scarf on made with the same fabric as his own only with different color and motif. His hands crunched the front of Harry's cashmere sweater. "Thank you...Thank you.. so much...so much" his voice now hushed and a touch softer than a whisper. There was a hint of deeper volume. Harry was not certain he had heard it right. The voice sounded deeper, more... alluring.

After a long while, Bambi finally calmed down. He reluctantly pulled back and instantly missed the warmth. His eyes scanned the vast Kitchen's space and noted the hasten movements of elves scrambling back to their work. They looked guilty and flustered at the invasion of such a private moment. Some dared to peek from the corner of their eyes. He unconscious rested a hand on Harry's for arms, claiming territory. _'Mine!'_

"Say Bambi? What's your favorite food?"

Bambi pulled his gaze away from the kitchen and looked up to meet his master's eyes. _'Beautiful'_

His head tilted side-way slightly. "Why do you want to know, Master?"

"No particular reason. I want us to have a Christmas meal together and if you want, with your entire elf friends too."

Bambi stared with huge eyes, unknowingly mirrored all the other elves within the Kitchen eavesdropping on their conversation. "Master would want to have his meal with me? With Elves?"

There was a light in Bambi's eyes that Harry could not decipher.

He nodded. "Why are you reaction this way, Bambi? This can't be the first time that wizard have his meal with house elves"

Bambi shook his head ferociously. "Master, such an event had never happen before! It is un think of!"

Harry studied his elf then the corner of his lips lifted in a playful smirk and his eyes twinkled.

"Well, then it would be my honor to be the first. Thank you for having me Master elf" Harry said lightly and gave Bambi a small bowl, keeping eyes contact.

Bambi gasped. There was a lighted feeling within his heart where his magical core reside. He could feel something breaking and it left him feeling light. It was like something heavy was lifted from his shoulder. There was a cool wave emitted from his magical core and ran through his body.

"Bambi, are you well? What's wrong?"

Harry's voice called him back and the energy receded but did not go away. It hummed just under his skin, dormant until summon.

"I'm fine, Master. Bambi is well" Bambi locked eyes with his master and smile softly at the look of concern within the emerald green dept.

Harry returned the smile with one of his own. "You'll tell me if something is wrong, won't you?"

Bambi nodded.

"Alright...so, what's your favorite food?"

Bambi's smile widened. "I like sea food, Master. Bambi is most fond of lobsters"

Harry chuckled. "The way you said that made me thinks that you like to play with them and then eat them. Bad, bad Bambi" another chuckle

Harry secretly relocated their location. He seated Bambi down on the bench at the table and sat beside him. He waved his hand over the table top discretely keeping his eyes locked with his elf.

"Master! Bambi do no such thing."

"I didn't say that you do so Bambi. I only said that you made it sound that way with your wordings"

Bambi opened his mouth to retort but a wonderful and familiar aroma wafted his nose. He breathed and his mouth watered. He scanned the room and his eyes quickly found the covered strays on the table. His head snapped back toward his master.

Harry smirked at his elf reaction. He turned. His hand gently lifted the silver plate cover and sat it down on a vacant space on the table. His eyes continue to watch his elf face and he was not disappointed. Bambi's face bloomed. A smile so wide that it threatened to split his face in half. His eyes were saucer wide. Bambi turned his gaze back to Harry, eyes began to glaze over.

"Oh no, Bambi. No more crying. Food doesn't taste good with tears. Let just eat, alright?"

Bambi bit his lip as his throat tightens. He could do nothing but nod and so he did. He nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry did not get back to Gryffindor tower until late afternoon. He'd just stepped through the entrance when his line of sight landed on something unwelcoming, Albus Dumbledore. <em>'And my day was going great too'<em>

Harry did a quick scene-size up. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, and Spout were there. They looked frantic and frustrated. Behind them were the Weasley twins and Ron.

"Where have you been, Potter?" McGonagall demanded.

"Yes my boy, where have you been" Dumbledore inquired eyes twinkling as usual.

_'Not with you obviously' _Harry thought.

"Look who finally graced us with his royal present" Snape hissed.

Harry raised a brow. "Are you really an academic certified instructor?"

There was a deafening silent. The twin broke it with their unsuccessful suppressed giggles.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall yelled.

"50 points from Gryffindor, Potter!"

Harry gave them an angelic look as he slightly tilted his head. "School's not in session, Potions Master"

In the background, two thumps sounded as the twins rolled over in laughter. The other professors also tried to suppress laughter. Their eyes and pissed lips gave them away.

The next 20 minutes Harry skillfully evades unwanted questions. The professors left soon after and Harry was just glad for the extending distant with Dumbledore. As soon as the portrait closed the twins were at Harry's side. Their arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Great job"

"with Snape"

"mate!"

Harry's eyes move side to side and then he blinked, trying to seize the tale tell sign of incoming dizziness.

"Thanks, I think. Can you two not do that. It gives my headache" Harry said, still blinking. His rolled his shoulder, hoping they would get the message and seize contact. Message not received or ignored.

"So, what were you really doing in the kitchen all day?" George asked.

"I never said I was in the kitchen all day"

"Oh, a cunning Griffindor." Fred sing-song.

"And you're not?" Harry smirked.

The two chuckles. "Well Forge"

"Yes, Gred?"

"I do belief we've found our successor"

"I belief so"

They laughed. It was a foreboding sound to Harry.

* * *

><p><em>December 25, 1991<em>

_Twins are scary! Especially if they are pranksters, it took me so long to escape. There like mischief devils incarnated. They whispered sweet promises in my ears and tried to bait me into doing pranks. Promising lots of thing, I don't remember because I'd lock those memories away. The mental file was stamped 'Scary devil twins.' I got a Christmas sweater from Mrs. Weasley by the way. It was Gryffindor red, kinda predictable if you ask me. _

_Moving away from twins business today was so fun! Well except for the professors part. What happened was I had unknowingly caused uproar. My where about not being known at any missing few hours was a no no, apparently. When I got back to the G. common this afternoon, after parting way with Bambi, I found Bumblebee and the heads of all four houses waiting for me. The first thing I saw was Dumbledore. Talk about killing the jubilant spirit. Anyway, they were not pleased. So many questions asked and so little did I really answer. Ha! Did they really think that I would just give away knowledge just like that? No no no_

_I have Christmas presents! I swear; I was on the verge of tears. If I was not with company, the Weasleys, I would have. Hermione gave me a wand care kit. Neville gave me flower. I seriously deadpanned on this one. One look and I was like "Really?" even Ron snickered. The twins wouldn't shut up about it. Talk about embarrassment of the year. It wasn't until I read the card that came with it that I destroyed all thoughts of retribution. The flower is an arctic moon flower. It is super rare and only bloom under the moonlight. Its nectar is a very potent antidote, almost as effective as phoenix tears. Yeah, I easily forgave him after that note. _

_There was another present. It had no sender identification. There were only cryptic words of: __**This belonged to your father. Use it well - **__Kind of creepy if you ask me; anyway, the present- if I can call it that. It is mined by right anyway- was so cool! It was an Invisible Cloak. The twins said it was very rare. That made it all the more mind boggling as to who had it in their possession. _


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Solar New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Happy Solar New Year

* * *

><p><em>December 29, 1991<em>

_Looking at the entry date that I just wrote down make me realize just how late in the year it is. I can't believe it'll be New Year in 3 days! Wow, just wow. What did I do all year? Okay, let's see: Well I didn't do much in the beginning of this year. Now that I think about it, I really can't remember what I did. _

_Uhm… this is hard._

_Okay, I think I got it. I think I remember something about a contest that I entered. It was a jewelry design competition. Gosh! That was such a long time ago. I wonder what happened to the design that I sent. It might be lost somewhere because I never gotten any reply letter. I would think that even if I did not win I would have gotten a 'We're sorry, you did not win but thank you for entering' letter. _

_Mmh? Oh, you're wondering what the whole thing was about?_

_Well, you see last winter there was this whole wave of competitions in the art industry involving many top designing companies in both Europe and Asia. I'm not exactly sure what the reasons were. All I knew was that I was bored and was like 'what the heck. I have nothing better to do anyway.' So, I entered a few. The theme of the contest was __**The Only One**__. I thought it was pretty cool. The contestants were required to designs a series of 7 designs that would reflect themselves that could be put together to create a 'master-piece.' All individual pieces have to be able to stand alone and shine. Yeah, I thought it was pretty deep for a contest about jewelry. There were many more contests around that time but the one I just wrote about was the one I entered. Like I said, it was the fad at the time._

_Waiiiiiiiiit…._

_I think the contest would not be finish until sometime in February next year because they want to give the jewelers time to create each pieces for all of the made-it-through contestants. Wow, that means I still have a chance. Cool!_

_Moving on,_

_**Wait!**__Something else to add is that the company that held the contest was called E-Shine. I think the 'E' stood for Everlasting._

_Okay, this is the try 'moving on' hahahaha_

_Anyway, you see how bored I am right? You're probably wondering way I'm not hanging out with the Weasley or Bambi or something. Well, I'm hiding from the twins right now and Ron just doesn't make a good hiding partner. And Bambi, I'm giving him a few days off because something is wrong with his magic. Now you would think that in such a 'magical' castle there would be a lot to do right? Um, that could be true but I'm just not in the mood to go explore when I'm trying to hide from the twins. They seem to be able to find me anywhere else but here. Don't ask, I really don't know where I am either. I think this room moves or something. I asked Hogwarts to help me. How smart am I? Who is better to help you hide in a magical castle then the magical castle itself?_

_Oh no! I got distracted again didn't I? Okay, this is the __**true**__ move on. I promise._

_So you already know about the whole entering the Magical World events and everything important after that. Remember that horrible night after the Quidditch match where I ended up in the hospital and had to drink nasty potions and sleep in horrible disinfectant hospital wing?..._

…_.Oh no! I didn't right about that BECAUSE I was IN the hospital wing the WHOLE Night!_

_Here's a mini flashback:_

_The day started out wonderful. The sky as a very clear, there was not a sight of cloud wondering around. The air was slightly windy. The temperature was just right. Yeah, to round it all up it was a perfect day to be outside and do whatever. Anyway, I was super nervous about playing seeker. I mean, so many people would be watching! It was so bad that I blinked in and out of being invisible. Yeah, it was freaky. Thank goodness for Neville brilliant thinking. Well, not really brilliant. He just annoyed the heck out of me with his constants cheek poking. I swear, I think he made me have dimples now! The guy…_

_The match was pretty cool. What I like most was the flying though, the wind blowing through my hair, the feeling of grand freedom. Yeah, you bet I was having a great time. That is, until…._

_Some stupid Fool JINX MY BROOM!_

_Yeah, can you believe it? There I was minding my own business and do what a seeker was supposed to do and some nasty somebody had to go and JINX my broom. It got so bad that I had to jump – Yeah, JUMP! Don't you look at me like I'm crazy. It was not like I jumped for the ground. I jumped to Fred's broom. I did call out and he was ready to catch me and everything. And yes, I did made it but only for his broom to be jinx seconds upon my arrival - at least I think it was jinx. Someone was out to get me alright. Unluckily for me, my grip was not tight enough and I fell of- oh the shame…_

_Luckily though, I was smart enough to try out the levitation spell on myself and it worked! Yeah I can fly people. You have the right to be jealous. Hahahahaha. Seriously though, it seemed that my luck ran out because I did not see the Boulder headed right at me. Need I go on? The only good think that came out of it was that the Boulder hit me hard enough to push me straight at the snitch as it flew by. Yay, Gryffindor won the game. Please notice the sarcasm. I could care less. It was not worth it to get hit by the stupid thing and ended up in the hospital wing all night. Did I mention that the potions were horrid?_

_Okay, enough of the horrible memory. So um, end of flashback?_

_So… Nothing big really happen after Christmas, I guess. I did have this really irritating erg to go explore the castle at night but I guess I was too much of a scared cat to actually do it. Give me a break here; there is actual REAL ghost in the castle. What do have to say about that? Yeah, I didn't think so._

_OoOO-BD-OOoO_

Harry anxiously scanned the scene of incoming carriages. His eyes danced, left right, straight ahead, behind? Then repeat. He wanted to move in search but forced his feet to lock in place. He was standing at the top step at the front entrance to the castle. A long trail of returning students passed him, all mistakenly guessed his purpose there. They thought nothing of his anxious display of emotions thinking that he was just really excited to be reunited with his two close friends. Well, he was but not really. The true reason he was there was to count out how many returning students wearing obnoxious colors. Why was he doing this? Well, let's just keep it simple and say that there is an ongoing bet between him and the twins. Losers have to be the other's 'doll' for a week. Yeah, there is no way he would willingly lose. Oh, the objective is to mark your targets by giving them your card, the more the better.

_'oh come on, I haven't even find one!' _Harry's heart picked up at the transition of Ravenclaw's to Slytherin's colors. '_come on, come on, come on!'_

_'Oh come on, can't you people walk any faster?' _his eyes unconscious turned slit as he glared at the slow moving students. His eyes glowed. As if feeling eyes on them, they turned as one and shivered at the evil glare Harry sent there way, they gulped and quicken their paces. Other seemed to catch on and followed the example.

Harry eyes returned to normal soon after. He resumed his search.

_'There!'_ he nearly squealed. The impulse to hop in place and clap was almost too much to confine especially when Harry noticed that a blond girl from Raven claw was wearing a very eccentric colored ribbon in her hair. It only got better when Harry noticed her friends, all 5 of them, are wearing the same style of ribbon in different but equally obnoxious colors.

_'Oh ho ho, I'm so gonna win this!'_ the moment Harry finished that thought, he met eyes with the twins. Quickly, he rushed to the girls. He went as far as to leap up and jumped over people heads!

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming though, sorry"

"Hey, what's your problem?"

"Hey, watch it!"

"What are you doing?"

"ow, that hurts!" Etc…- Yeah, people were not happy.

He was almost there, unfortunately…

"Harry!" Harry suddenly found his vision obscured with lush bush of curly hair and his body constricted in a crushing hug. His left ear ringed with the sudden blast of loud squealed sound.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOO_!' he screamed silently as he watched the twins reached his targets and turned to give him devilish grins.

"Oh Harry, I missed you so much! How are you? What did you do when I was away? You didn't do anything stupid did you? Oh I knew I should have asked one of the professors to keep an eye on you for me.."

"Hermione! C..ca...an't breathe"

"Hermione, I think you're killing Harry" a soft voiced said. Harry subconsciously recognized as Neville's.

"Oh" she said. She quickly backed up and let of the boy in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to. Are you alright?"

Harry greedily breathes in the needed oxygen, while eying the twins.

"Harry, mate; are you alright?" Harry's vision was blocked once more this time by Neville's waving hand. He swallowed back a growl and straightened up. He eyes his friends and forced out a convincing cheerful smile.

"Hi guys, how was your winter break? Did you do anything for Christmas?" Harry said. His hands briefly tugged at the fabric of their sleeves before he let go and lead them inside. He mentally sighed. '_There is no point in keep searching, there's no way that there would be more anyway'_

He should have glanced back. Hufflepuff were known to love colors, big, bright, bold colors.

_OoOO-BD-OOoO_

Today is just another typical day for our hero, known to most the world as Harry Potter. He is leisurely taking his time washing himself and not at all thinking about what the twins did to him the entire last week. Yeah, let's not go there; you people do not want to know, I mean it. Forget.

Harry finished rinsing out the soapy foams and just stood there under the warm water. After a while, he readjusted the water temperature to be cooler, effectively waking him up completely. His right hand unconsciously searches for the towel that he normally had hung on the inside of the far off shower-stall door only to find cold empty surface.

"Oh no, not again" he groaned.

"Bambi, I need you"

An almost immediate 'pop' sounded in the room as the sound of running water stopped.

"You called Bambi, Master?"

Harry had to smile at the joyful tone of the elf.

"Good Morning, Bambi. How are you this morning?"

A sweet smile bloomed on his face. Bambi happily answered, "Bambi is very happy this morning Master. How are you?"

"I'm happy to hear that Bambi. My morning just got a lot better now that I hear that you are so happy."

A small frown appeared on his face as Bambi thought about his Master's answer.

"Could you bring me a towel and my uniform for the day Bambi? I kinda forgot, so…"

"Of course, Master. Bambi will be right back"

*Pop

Harry only had time to let out a sigh before another 'pop' resounded in the silent room indicating that Bambi had returned.

"Master…

Harry narrowly opened the shower stall door just enough to creep his and out. A soft towel was immediately in his hand.

"Thank you, Bambi. Please wait there okay?"

"Yes, Master" Bambi replied, he had a smile look of wonderment on his face. '_Master is so bashful'_

"Does Master want a Shoji screen?"

"Brilliant, Bambi. Please and thank you"

A snap of his fingers, Bambi conjured up a beautiful oriental Shoji screen with Sakura tree motif done in ancient water painting techniques. The screen stool tall at 8 feet directly in front of the shower stall Harry currently occupied. At the first sound of door opening, Bambi walked to the left side of the screen intended to hand over his Master's clothing.

Harry exited the stall with the towel wrapped around his body in a way that would cover his entire torso and left nothing uncovered till his knees. He closed the door behind him and looked up at the sound of soft footsteps to his rights. His eyes widened in panic at the sight of his elf casual approach.

"Close your eyes, Bambi!"

Bambi steps halted in mid step and his eyes closed automatically at the command. Confusion ran through his mind. '_What?'_

"Master, did Bambi do something wrong?" his voice became hysteric toward the end and tempo of speech rise in frequency.

"Just don't open your eyes, Bambi. Just stand still okay?"

Bambi nodded. He was afraid of his confusion that was caused by his Master's reaction.

"It's okay to stand regularly, Bambi. I'm sorry for yelling like that."

Harry hurriedly dressed as he speak, relieving Bambi of the materials within his arms.

"I just do not want you or anyone really to see me naked or nearly naked."

"Something's wrong with Master's body?"

Harry halted for a few seconds in buttoning his white dress shirt at the innocent question.

"No, nothing is wrong with my body, Bambi" he said softly in her normal tone now that the rush of adrenaline had passed. He finished closing the final button and proceeded on with the rest of his cloths.

"Master is really _shy_"

Harry looked up again at the teasing tone of his elf to see an amused smile on his face.

"I guess," he said smiling as he adjusted his tie. A quick charm later, his teeth was clean and mouth, minty fresh.

"So, how do I look?" Harry asked arms wide open and looking at his closed-eyes elf expectantly.

"Bambi can't say. He…

"You may open your eyes now, Bambi" Harry rolled his eyes.

Bambi took his time as he slowly open his eyes with a very amused smile on his face. He looked his Master up and down several times causing Harry to rolled his eyes again.

"Bambi"

"Master looks brilliant, as always"

The two shared a light laugh as Bambi banished the Shoji screen and the two made their way out of the loo and into Harry's shared dorm room.

"Will you gather my assignments that are on my desk for me and put them into my bag please, Bambi?"

"Bambi can, Master"

Bambi had to bite back a howler of laughter as he watched his Master while he busy him-self with organizing his Master's bed. He could easily use magic but he liked the idea of manually doing things for his Master. His master never asked for him to do anything difficult. He really is too kind. '_I like to spend time with…this person'_

_OoOO-BD-OOoO_

The rest of the year was relatively uneventful. Harry helped Neville with his attempt on learning to play the bamboo flute. Harry had semi converted Hermione to the idea of his unique use access to magic. The two debates heatedly since the second day she got back from winter break. There were moments when Harry felt the out of character impulses to go explore the castle after night fall. Other times he had the unusual urges to act a certain way or to make acquaintance with certain people, namely Albus Dumbledore and sometimes even Quirrell. At those times, Harry clutched his hands tightly around his enchanted locket. As time went on, Harry noticed his DADA professor emits increasing amount of anxiety and anticipation. There is also the malicious vibe that rubbed against Harry's skin whenever he is closed by. It made the hairs of his neck stood on its ends. He went out of his way to maintain great distant between them. There was also the tragic event of Hadgrid burnt down hut. The man had apparently acquired a fire breathing dragon egg and incubated it to hatch and the rest his history. It would mostly be record into Hogwarts a History future edition.

OoOO-BD-OOoO

"For the last time, Harry, it is not possible to die temporarily. Being in a coma is the closest thing to dying you can do. How did our debate on the usage of fairy dust turn into this anyway?"

Harry had a ponderous looked on his face before he smile as his eyes light up. He held his forefinger out, erected toward the sky and swirled it in a counterclockwise motion.

"We were talking on battle magic with the use of fairy dust and transition the subject to Voldemort. His name in French means 'fight from death'. That is how we got to where we were."

"Oh" she said with a nod. Harry scanned their surroundings as they arrived at the greenhouse.

"Say, what time did Neville said to come get him?" He asked. His eyes glanced down at his watch.

"5 o' clock; he wanted to bathe before dinner" Hermione absentmindedly said as she too searching for their green-thumb friend.

"It's 5:15, Hermione. Neville is _never_ late" Harry whispered. His voice trailed off at the end. The two stare at each other. A fearful light glimmered within their eyes.

"Neville!" they screamed. They walked deeper into the greenhouse, head moving from side to side, searching.

"Neville, where are you?"

Nothing

The two became frantic. Their heartbeat accelerated in panic. Their mouths continued to call out Neville's name. 5 minutes; five uncounted minutes of elongated mental illusion of time later, the two met up at the front of the greenhouse. Face dejected, head shaking each had a hopeful looked in their eyes.

"Nothing"

"It's empty"

"Wher..."

Harry's words faltered as his attention went to the sounds of flapping wings. His eyes snapped to the side following the increasingly loud sounds. The school owl closed in on him and Harry reflexively offered his forearm. It landed with as small nod as if in thanks and extends its leg. A rolled up piece of parchment was tied with a small string. Harry narrowed his eyes. His hand hovered over the plain parchment checking for curses or spell. There was one. He quickly removed it and opens the parchment with his magic. He let it hover in the air and read the content.

_**Pray that you are the solution I seek**_

_**or**_

_**Longbottom will soon be in need of**_

_**The Reaper**_

The message was not sign.

Harry turned to Hermione. The fear was obvious within her eyes. They starred.

Hermione turned her attention to the letter once more as she noticed a movement the corner of her eye. She gasped.

"Harry, look!" she pointed to the parchment. The words were cleared away and replaced by a new message.

_**The third corridor,**_

_**Don't be late.**_

Fire ignited and ate away the parchment.

"Harry?" Hermione shaken voice sounded bombastic in the silent.

"What should we do?" she continued at his silent.

"Where did McGonagall said Dumbledore is?"

"She didn't"

"Dumbledore was not in the Great Hall at all today, neither breakfast nor lunch"

Hermione pondered then nodded at the recollection.

"I don't think this is a coincident"

She nodded once more.

"What are the chances of us able to get a professor to help us?"

"Not very likely; they would ask questions and shorten the time we have to rescue Neville."

Harry nodded.

"Let's go. There is no time to waste"

The two ran. If they had taken a moment to notice there were more than one greenhouse.

_ooOO-BD-OOoo_

The Cerberus, Fluffy, was already subdued. The two jumped down the trapdoor after a moment of hesitation. Devil Snare; a blast of fire from Hermione wand cleared a path for them and they continue on.

"It's locked" Hermione said. She turned around and faced Harry. Her eyes moved, scanning the room. Her ears picked up the incoming sounds of buzzes. Her eyes widen at the sight of mimicry keys; the flock of keys flying toward them. She opened her mouth to warn Harry.

"H..."

"_**Burn! Fire ignites and burns my obstacle to ashes!"**_

A strong wave of heat rushed by her and Hermione shrieked. Her head snapped to Harry, and then she turned completely around and looked at the now burning door.

"Duck, Hermione!"

She was quickly thrown to the ground with Harry's body shielding her from the on slough of enchanted keys. The swarm of keys collided forcefully with the burning door.

_**Boom!**_

The keys and door were no more. A wide hole replaced the location of the door and the two quickly got up and continue on their way. Harry impulsively summoned the broom that he saw from the corner of his eyes. He mounted the enchanted piece wooden stick and kicked off. He scooped his female companion up as he flew by her without warning.

"Harry, don't do that!" she shrieked. Her hands clutched tightly around the wood bellow her, eyes squeezed tight. "I'm so going to get you for this! Ahhh!" she screamed as he did an abrupt dive.

Harry flew over what looked like super-sized chessboard and life-sized chess pieces. He gracefully landed just before the entrance to the next room. He silently helped the stiffen girl to her feet and lead her by the arm to the next room as he magically open the door.

"Ugh!" he covered his nose as a disgusting odor hit his nose. His eyes moved and quickly found the source, a dead troll. He turned away quickly from the nauseating sight and quickened his steps to the next room with Hermione in toll.

Potions

It had Snape's name all over it. He let Hermione solve the riddle and soon held in his hand the smallest bottle of filled potion.

"There is only enough for one" Hermione voiced. Harry nodded. His eyes stared into hers, searching.

"I will continue on. It is safer for you to wait for me. Don't say anything. We do not have the option."

She nodded.

"Wish me luck" he smile and gulped down the liquid.

"Good luck" she hugged him. He gave her a nod and turned around. He ran into the black fire without looking back.

"Good luck"

_OoOO-BD-OOoO_

"Give me the stone you bloody mirror!" a familiar voice vibrated into Harry's ears as he passed the black fire. He focused his gaze directly ahead and blinked at the sight. Quirrell was throwing a tantrum in front of an ancient looking mirror.

"Ah, so the Boy-Who-Lived make his entrance." Quirrell said in a mocking tone as he turned around to face Harry. He too locked eyes. Both alighted with mutual dislike, though, Harry eyes reflected more of an indifferent dynamic.

"Where's Neville?"

"Oh? You don't seem surprise to see me. Why is that?"

"I could care less. Tell me the answer I seek."

"You dare demand something of me? You lowly urchin! y..."

"Stop. Do not waste my time and tell me where Neville is"

"Crucio!"

Harry easily sidestepped the red light.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

Harry sidestepped those also. He executed 5 front flips and closed the distance between them. He did a spin kick and knocked away Quirrell's wand. Without wasting a moment, Harry applied locking magic into his hands and thrust his fingers into Quirrell's pressure points. Quirrell dropped like a rag doll to the ground. Harry stood over him. His breathing slightly labored.

"What did you do to me?" Quirrell exclaimed.

"You're quite dull, aren't you?"

"How dar..."

"**Let me speak to Potter, Quirinus" **the voice as raspy and hissed like.

"But master, you're not strong enough"

**I'm strong enough for this" **

While Quirrell conversed with the malicious voice, Harry found himself stood in front of the Mirror. A quick look at the carving around the mirror itself, harry quickly recognized it as the Mirror of Erised. He accidentally found out the existence of this magical object on one of his leisure reading.

Harry watched in silent as his reflection blurred and the image of Trianna replaced him. She was smiling, behind her stood tall man with his arms around her middle. His head rested on her shoulder though, just barely due to the height difference. The image shimmered and now stood two new people, a man and a woman. The man looked like an older version of Harry and the woman looked like the woman in the picture Harry once found in the Dursley's attic. The two had a proud look in their eyes.

_'Is this what I desire?' _Harry closed his eyes. He opened them and found the image in the mirror had changed once more. Trianna stood there by herself. Her eyes gazed intensely into Harry's own. She held out her and a stone appeared. She brought the stone to her lips and he saw her throat weaved in a swallowing sequence of motion. Harry would feel something flow down his own throat as he watched her. A few seconds later, Trianna lowered the stone and pocket it. Harry felt a weight dropped down in his own pocket. He glanced down. His hand moved to the source of weight.

_'The stone!'_ eyes widen, he turned back to the mirror but there was no longer any in the reflection. It was a blank screen.

"**Submit your body to me, Quirinus!" **

The harsh sound snapped Harry's attention back to the Quirrell, who is still on the floor. The dark aura around him seemed to be escalating. The dark energy gazed his form and caused his heart to squeeze uncomfortably. He quickly searched his mental file of spells. His eyes not once left his enemy. At the steady rise of dark energy, Harry decided to buy more time.

_'Time! That's it! Now I just have to find a spell'_

"You're Voldemort, aren't you? The sinister voice, the plot for my life - I cannot be wrong"

Harry felt the dark energy paused in it ascension.

"**Very clever, Potter." **The voice hissed with a hint of approval. **"I've been watching you."**

_'That's a disturbing thought'_ Harry mentally shivered in disgust. _'Focus! You need a spell' _His eyes caught sight of the Mirror of Erised once again.

"**Such a talented wizard you are, Mr. Potter. How Slytherin you are. Oh yes, I can see right through you. It takes one to know one, after all"**

"I do admit that I find you...disturbing"

There was a long paused. _'Here's my chance!'_

_**"Liquid frozen, solidified. Freeze this matter; freeze this man. Mirror mirror standing tall, exchange I must so exchange I will. Take this matter, take this man. Bind him, lock him, let him never be free again!"**_

Harry blinked. It was over. The man I'd known all year as his DADA teacher was now frozen and trapped within the Mirror of Erised. Harry stared at the horrified face of the man within the mirror for a long moment then he closed his eyes. He spread his aura out, searching. There was no sign of his friend anywhere within the room.

_'I was tricked!'_ he thought angrily; he hissed and grinded his teeth. He gave the now blank mirror one last glare before he turned around and leave. The strutted out of the room, mentally cataloged that the black flames were no more. Before he could register anything else, he was nearly tackled to the ground.

"Hmpf!"

"Oh, Harry! I was so worried! Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Let's get out of here before anyone find out that we were here to begin with"

She looked like she wanted to protest but gave Harry a reluctant nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter. For those of you who read A Girl's Secret well, alot had changed but some things were kept the same.<strong>

**Let me know which version you guys like better.**

**Do you think there is something i need to work on?**

**Like am I making Harry way too powerful?**

**Or maybe something about the plotline. At the moment, I am planning on continuing the plotline as is reflectively to A Girl's Secret minus to way over the top romance.**

**Oh! before I forget, Thanks so much for those of you that left a review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Summer Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 10 Summer Start

* * *

><p>"<em>The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.<em>" (Magical Treasures)

"Immortal…" the word was spoken in a hush whisper.

'_Something like this should never exist!'_

A hushed, tired sigh sounded in the nearly silent atmosphere of Hogwarts' Library.

'_What to do, what to do…'_

Harry could feel the impending signs of an irritable headache as he leaned back on his chair with an arm over his forehead. He did not know what is to be done. He did not want to think about what the consequences of having drunk the Elixir of Life. Why was it, that magic have deem it necessary for him to even come into contact with the stone and more importantly, why did magic made him drink the Elixir. He did not want immortality. Immortality is not natural and to him it would mean that he will be force to do many unwanted things. Example: be the hero and that only means that there's always someone out to get you.

"Harry! What are you still doing in the library?"

At the scream of his name, Harry jolted and causes his chair to fall backwards

"Wahhhhhh…!"

*Crash

"Owww"

"Bloody hell, Are you okay?"

The familiar male voice became louder as the sound of footsteps and rustling fabrics closed in on his location. Harry could feel someone helping him up felt himself leaning on someone's torso and shoulder.

"Ow"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"My head, ow. Who are you anyway?" Harry asked, his eyes still close as the pounding headache assaulted his nerves.

"What do you mean 'Who are you?' I'm Oliver, your captain, Quidditch; ring a bell, any bells?"

"Sorry headache" Harry replied as he leaned more of his weight on to the other boy. "Just give me a minute."

Oliver was feeling a slight amount of awkwardness build up at the close proximity between them. He kept silent though, because it was technically his fault that they ended up in this position.

"Why did you have to go and screamed out my name anyway?" Harry asked as he moved back slowly as to not encourage the headache to come back while it's still retreating.

"I was just on my way to the end of the year feast win I happen to caught a glimpse at my protégée seeker and in the goodness of my heart was willing to go out of my way and get you before you are late"

"Uh huh, sure you did. Just admit that you wanted to scare me and couldn't give up the golden opportunity."

Oliver laughed nervously, "that obvious huh?"

"No, I totally guessed. But thanks for confessing"

"What?"

"Just know that I will get even"

Oliver gave him a disbelieving look and rolled his eyes. "So what's your plan for the summer?" The two continue talking as they head for the Great Hall. The feast had just begun when the two made it past the large double doors. It was not until he saw the great many dishes that Harry knew how hungry he was. Oliver must have heard the growl of his stomach because he laughed and gave Harry an amused smile. The two made their way to the Gryffindor table together but separated to sit with their friends.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Harry! Where were you?" Hermione greeted and asked without a pause.

"Hey mate, um yeah, what she said" Neville said, passing Harry a drink. Harry smiled and thanked him. Ron just waved, his mouth was full.

'_Thank goodness we were able to drill into him some manners'_ the trio thoughts simultaneously.

"Hey Ron, so what's today's special?" Harry asked. Ron was the unofficial taster for the group.

Ron held out a finger, telling them to wait and a short moment later after he drunk some pumpkin juice and let out a satisfying 'hah' answered.

"Hey Harry. Okay, so today's special is…but I recommend…"

The rest of the feast was very festive. The end of the year House Cup award went to Slytherin only because of Snape bias and discrimination and everyone knows it. Dumbledore also informed the whole school that the Philosopher's Stone was stolen and that Quirrell went missing. He was all sad about it but Harry knew better. He was pretty sure that Neville noticed the angry glint in Dumbledore's eyes too. Yeah, it was quite a surprise to Harry that it was Neville that noticed instead of Hermione. Harry knew this because he saw Neville frown from the corner of his eyes and they shared a look, which later on the two talked about it right before they went to bed. After the feast, the four Gryffindor make their way to the Gryffindor tower speaking jubilantly about many topics the whole way. Harry, Ron and Neville helped each other packed for their trip home the next morning. The last meal the next morning was uneventful, not counting the twins' confetti prank. The train ride was very uneventful too. The only thing that was of any significant was that one of their chocolate frog jumped right into Draco Malfoy's mouth when the guy opened their compartment's door and opened his mouth to say something. The four had a laugh out of it, especially when Harry told Draco that he owes him a Chocolate Frog and the guy just up and left not noticing that half of the frog – the lower half- jumped into the hood of his cloak. 'Truly, that frog still has some Jump in it.' Before they head for their individual homes, the four friends promised to write.

OoOO-BD-OOoO

The moment Harry stepped onto the ground of number 4 Privet Drive he knew something was wrong. There was a great disturbance to the Gaia/Nature energy. Having lived there most of his life, Harry was very in tune with the Nature energy of his place of resident.

He quickened his steps. A rush of adrenaline flooded in his veins. His heart beats too fast and pounding loudly in his ears. He made it to the front step and magically unlocked the door and stepped inside. The house was deserted. A quick flash of reverie confirmed that Vernon's car was not parked in the drive way. A great pulse of some foreign energy registered in his senses. His breathing felt constricted. He tried to negate this by doing deeper inhales, it only worsen. Another pulse, this one exceeded in strength. Harry caught the flow of energy and his head snapped toward the eerie door under the stairs. Harry had always had a great aversion to this specific place within his house. He gasped. The simple thought of going anywhere near that place disturbed him. Harry wanted so badly to just run to his room and forget all about this.

The cupboard under the stair housed so many bad memories for him. While other children his age and younger have phobia for the closets and/or space under the bed at night, his phobia is of this very cupboard. They said that the Boogie Man is out to get naughty children from darken space, mainly under the bed or the closet but for Harry nothing is more scary then the cupboard under the stairs. Waves and waves of fear shook his small body with every step he forced himself to take towards the cupboard. Memories, painful memories, flashed through his mind. The pain, the blood, the smell of copper and bleach and so many more unnamable scents, the sounds of his hallow breathing and the pound of his heart beating wildly in his own ears. The sticky feeling of the blood on his skins, he remembers it all. His step faltered and his arms circled around his shoulder as he hugged himself in an attempt to keep his composure. His head shook from side to side.

'_I don't want to go there!'_

Another pulse, this one seemed most desperate. Harry hesitantly took a small stepped forward. He gulped and then took another. One more steps, then another, and another still. Before he knew it, he stood still and rigid, the cupboards door half an arm length away. Another pulse, Harry swore that he heard a sob or whimper. Fear streaked his heart. What could possibly be in there? His heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears, the world around him lost focused and all he could feel was himself. He felt vulnerable and scared. Even through all that, he felt a great compulsion to open the small door and find out what's inside. His body moved on its own. Moments later, Harry stared beyond the open door and screamed. His hands flew over his mouth. He could feel the strain on his throat and the stretch of his bugged eyes.

There, within the small cramped space of the cupboard was a translucent form of a small child. The child was dangerously skinny but that was not what had caused Harry strong reaction. The child was beaten; blood drenched his small body, ugly cuts and bruises decorated across his unhealthy, ashen skins. He wore rags that did him no service as to cover his otherwise naked body.

"Freak is sorry. Freak not mean to drop food. Freak not mean to. Freak sorry."

The small, soft voice of the child vibrated into Harry's ears and he could not keep the hot tears from leaving his eyes. His knees felt weak. _'That was me….I'm I hallucinating?'_

"Mommy, daddy; freak hurt. 'urt so much. Make go away pweuse. Make away"

Harry's knees collapsed under him. He hit the floor hard. His mind shut down. He found his body moved on its own accord and he was by the ghostly boy side. His arms moved to pick the child up but unable to. His hands went though. _'No!' _he mentally screamed. He tried again and again to no prevail. His was getting frantic. The ghost child was fading away, the small movements of his chest slowing. He was dying. _'Magic! Use your magic!'_ a voice screamed within his mind. A voice he did not recognize. There was no time to ponder. Harry brought forth his magic. His hands glow a soft golden light. He tested, his hands hovered over the ghost child and he half expected to pass through once more. To his relief, he touched solid matter. He gave a relieved sigh.

He child flinched at his touch. Two pairs of emerald green eyes locked. The child struggled. His lips moved and he spoke incoherently, begging to be release from Harry hold, begging for Harry not to hurt him, apologizing for being a freak...

Two twin streams of tears reflected on both figures faces. Harry acted on instinct, having never before been obligated to this kind of situation. He scooped up the tiny child and secured him into a gentle embrace while whispering gentle assurance into the child's ear. He summoned his magic from all sources available. His own magic and the Nature magic around his home being careful not the touch the magic of the wards.

"Everything will be fine. Shh, don't cry. I'll make you stop hurting, promise. Shh, I promise..."

Outside, plant life dulled. The brilliant colors of nature faded just a few degrees if anyone where to look carefully. The current of wind lower in frequency and the temperature of sunlight cooled down several degrees.

Harry's breathing was labor by the time he was finished with healing the child. His body was numb. He tried to stand but his legs would not move; even the simple effort to keep his eyes open was arduous. He rested his head on the top of the now sleeping child's head. He held his breathe in an effort to stabilize his breathing.

"Bambi!" he breathed out. Not long after, Harry heard a soft pop and then a gasp.

"Master Potter! What happened? Are you hurt?"

Harry ears picked up the sounds of approaching footsteps and he felt warm hands touched his cheek and shoulder. He peeked from behind his closed eyelids to see a panic Bambi with huge eyes filled with worry. He gave a stained smile in greeting.

"Hi Bambi. Please take me and my charge away from this place. I will explain later," Harry said. His voice hushed.

Bambi bit his lip as if to hold back words and nodded. He snapped his fingers, and the house was deserted once more. The only sign of trespassing was the cupboard door ajar.

OoOO-BD-OOoO

Bambi gently brushed away the few strays of hair from his Mistress's cheeks. His eyes meticulously studied her sweet-heart face. He glanced down slightly to the small child held securely in his mistress's elegant arms with a small frown before his eyes returned to her serene sleeping face.

_'Why did I not notice? How could I have missed that you are truly female. We are bonded. How?'_

The different tempo in his mistress's breathing alerted Bambi. He sat back on his chair by the bed as to not alarm his mistress by his improper closeness. He watched closely as his mistress's eyelids slowly fold back to reveal brilliant green eyes that were glazed over with sleep. His mistress blinked away the sleepy glaze and her eyes scanned her surroundings. Those beautiful emerald eyes quickly fell on him and soon locked with his own golden ones.

"Bambi..." As soon as the word left her lips Trianna froze. Her eyes widen in panic as she gaze at her elf. She looked away and toward the large bay window located on the far wall beyond the chair Bambi was occupied in.

_'It's still day time'_ she thought. She must have spoken the words out loud because Bambi frowned.

"Mistress..." Bambi words faltered at the panic look in his mistress's eyes.

"Bambi, please..."

Bambi shook his head. "Bambi must know his mistress's name"

"..."

"Mistress does not trust Bambi? Mistress does not want Bambi?" his voice diminuendo into fine whispers that Trianna could barely hear.

"Bambi..." she whispered, her voice still low from exhaustion.

Bambi looked up, his eyes sad and hopeful. Trianna closed her eyes and sigh.

"My name, Bambi, is Trianna Lilith Potter"

"Trianna" Bambi echoed, his voice not that of usual. Trianna eyes snapped open. _'There it is again!' _The deep silky tenor

"My mistress has a beautiful name just as beautiful as she" Bambi said joyfully, a huge smile adorned his face. If Trianna had looked closer, she would have noticed the predatory intensity within his golden eyes. As it was, she blushed and looked away. Bambi suppressed an amused chuckle.

"Does Mistress Trianna require anything?"

_'Yes, my energy!'_ she automatically thought. She turned back to face him after she felt the heat on her face cooled.

"I want a bowl Lobster soup please, Bambi"

Bambi looked hesitant but nodded. "I will be back quickly. Mistress must not overexert herself." He said and waited for Trianna confirmation before he popped out.

"I know you're awake, Little One" she said softly.

The little boy flinched. His fearful eyes glanced up from behind long fringes. Trianna gave him a soft smile, hoping that it appeared kind. He gave her a shaking smile back. He lifted his small head from her chest but made no move to free himself from her embrace. Trianna sat up. The little boy flinched and stiffened. Fear once more washed his eyes. She leaned back and rested her back on the headboard breathing lightly labored. She gave him another soft smile and gave his small shoulder a soft squeeze. He flinched again. She held back a frown.

The two silently study each other for a long moment.

_'He looks like me'_ She frowned. The little boy flinched and looked down in submission. Trianna frown deepened.

"What is your name, Little One?"

He glanced up, eyes uncertain, his shoulder tense. "name? 'ho's littwel one?" he asked, his voice timid.

"I call you Little One because I don't know your name yet. My name is Trianna. What's your name?"

He gave her a cute little confused look that made her had a deja vu moment.

"Uncle call me Freak and Boy"

Trianna flinched. Her eyes widen in surprise and apprehension. She gulped, her throat felt dry.

"What's your uncle name, Little One?"

The little boy blinked. "Uncle Vernon, he a big man"

Trianna was floored, her face ashen. She maneuvered a shaking hand and brushed away the little boy's bang. The sight of the lightning bolt over the little boy's right bow made her choked. She stared into the boy's eyes.

_'How is it possible?'_

"You're me" she whispered. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"No, I'm me; …right?"

Trianna smiled at the afterthought question.

"I know who you are now. You're Harry Potter" she told him, smiling.

"No, I'm Freak and Boy. Uncle said so" he countered.

Trianna shook her head and gave him a patient smile. "You're Harry Potter. I know because I am you. Besides, Uncle lies to you all the time and you know it"

His eyes showed uncertainty. "But..."

Trianna shook her head once more. She took hold of his small hand gently and used the other to part her own bangs.

Harry gasped as the sighted the familiar lightning scar. He let Trianna maneuver his hand to touch the smooth shape. His eyes stared intently before he looked back into her green eyes so much like his own. He felt like he was looking at his own reflection within those eyes. His eyes watered.

"How?" Trianna asked. He nodded. His lips quivered as he suppressed his tears.

"I don't know. It was you who came to me. You were dying." her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke the last sentence. Harry threw himself into her arms and cried.

"I wished for someone to save me and love me, forever," he told her through muffled voice and strained tearful tone.

"Shh, it alright now; I won't let anyone harm you. Shh"

He cried harder. His hands had her shirt in a tight grip. His face buried in her chest. Trianna soothed his back in gentle circles and rested her cheek on his head.

_***POP***_

"Mistress"

Trianna looked up to see Bambi standing by her bed with a tray of food in hand. She gave him a smile and gestured her him to come closer. She felt Harry flinched and look down, her hands soothing his back in reassurance. Harry turned his head and timidly studied the elf. His eyes filled with curiosity and a dose of fear.

"This is Bambi, Harry. He's our elf. He is like our magical butler you could say. Why don't you say hi?"

Harry glance at Trianna before his eyes fell back to the elf. He gave Bambi a small smile. "Hello," he squeaked and hid his face in Trianna chest. Trianna chuckled.

Bambi smile but felt a twig of jealousy at the small Harry's position. He sat the breakfast bench down and uncovered the lid. The meal consisted of a bowl of Lobster soup with a side of fresh baked bread and a small Caesar salad. Trianna smiled. Harry looked up and gave the meal a longing look.

"It smells wonderful, Bambi. Thank you. Do you mind bringing two more meals up? I would like for you to join us. Food tastes better in company, yes?"

Bambi smile and nodded. "Of course, Mistress; Bambi will be right back" He popped away.

Trianna glanced down at Harry and patted his head. She magically summoned the tray closer. She smiled at the small gasp that escaped Harry's lips. She picked up the silver spoon and gently scooped up a small amount of soup. She blew on it and set the spoon before Harry's lips. Harry only stared. His eyes soon glazed over with tears.

"Say 'ah'" He slowly parted his lips. The first taste had his eyes widen in delight before it quickly closed. He hummed. Trianna chuckled.

"It's good?" she asked cheerfully.

Harry opened his eyes and nodded rapturously. "It's good!" he told her, smiling; then he looked at the bowl of soup and hesitated. She glanced back at her. A silent question. She nodded and hands him the spoon. He gave her a bright smile and took the spoon from her hand.

"We have to wait for Bambi to join us first and then you can eat, alright?"

He gave the soup a longing look and licked his lips before he gave her a nod. She only smile and soothed his hair. He dug his head, bashful.

_***POP***_

The two looked up at Bambi arrival. Harry gave him a grateful smile and Trianna gave him a welcome one.

"Mistress; Master, Bambi has return"

"Join us, Bambi. I'm sure you are hungry. Come sit with us. We are family, after all"

Bambi still looked hesitant but in the end conceded to his mistress's will. He made sure to keep a respectable distant away.

"Where are we, Bambi?" Trianna asked as Bambi banished the used dishes and benches. She gently wiped away the food smear from Harry's face. She gave him a smile as she dimmed his face clean and banished the cloth napkin. She cuddled his small body into her once more. Both sighed in contentment.

"Bambi?" She opened her eyes to see a serenely smiling elf.

"Bambi is happy to see his mistress and master so content"

Trianna eyes softened. "Thank you, Bambi"

"Mistress is very welcome. For your earlier question, Mistress; we are at Potter Manor."

She nodded. "So I take it that the renovations are complete then?"

"Yes Mistress"

"Uhm" she nodded. Trianna glanced down at Harry. _'It's weird how I can separate my other self like this'_

"We must go shopping tomorrow. Harry needs clothing"

"Where are you planning to go, Mistress?"

"Uhm lets hop. I've always wanted to travel. We'll go first to London, then Paris, Berlin and then Asia. I want to go to Soel, Korea"

"A shopping spree then" Bambi said with a hint of apprehension. _'Great Valar'_

Trianna raised a brow. "You sounded almost scared, Bambi. Is something the matter? If you don't want to come; all you have to do is say so. I have no problem going without an escort. It's not like anybody would want to kidnap me or cute little Harry here."

Her sarcastic tone was not missed by Bambi. "Of course Bambi will come with Mistress on her trips. She is too beautiful for her own good"

Trianna blushed. She looked away. "I said nothing about me, Bambi. I can take care of myself on my own. It's Harry I'm worry about. I have never taken care of another person before- not someone so young, at least."

"Bambi's mistress is beautiful, very beautiful. She must know it. Males will prey on her. She must be very wary around them. As for Master Harry, of course Bambi will look after him. He will take care of both his Mistress and Master."

"Anna, what's wrong? Anna is red" Harry asked cutely. His eyes big and lips pouted in childish innocent curiosity and confusion.

Trianna blinked. "Anna?" she asked him, embarrassment forgotten. Harry nodded shyly. He murmured, "I like name Anna. So... it's okay right?" Harry bit his lower lip in insecurity.

Trianna smiled and nodded. "You may call me Anna if you want. I'm you after all. I cannot deny myself now can I?" she giggled as she playfully tapped his nose with a forefinger.

Harry giggled as he covered his nose with both of his small hands.

"Bambi..." She smiled. "Would you mind giving us a tour of the mansion?"

He readily returned her smile. "Of course, Mistress; you honored me by asking"

Trianna just tilted her head slightly and gave him a wondrous look. He only smiled cryptically. He offered her his hand to help her up. His eyes intense with an unknown dept. Trianna blinked, not exactly sure how to react to his strong gaze. She absently placed her hand on his and descended from the bed, holding Harry in her other arm. Her feet touched the thick carpet floor and she gracefully balanced herself and straightened up, standing erected. Her eyes still leveled with Bambi. She blinked.

"Bambi? Did you get taller?"

He did not answer. It was not needed. Trianna stepped closer. The hand, which was in his, moved to his left cheek blushing across to the corner of his eye.

"Your eyes, it changed. Bambi?" Trianna searched his eyes. She almost missed the warm hand that he placed over her own and sandwiched it on his cheek. She closed her eyes and tapped into her magic. She summoned the skill of sensory and weaved out threads of magical strings. She willed them to weave around Bambi form and search for his core of magic.

Bambi nearly moaned at the wonderful feeling of her magic blanketing him. It was intoxicating. He tried hard to keep his eyes open but it was too much. He bit his lip hard as she scanned his magic going deeper and deeper still to the very center of his core. He felt so vulnerable. His very essence of being was laid out in spotlighted display for her. Yet, he did not mind. He can feel more of the curse breaking and take pleasure in that fact.

Little Harry was not sure what was happening. He just knew that his bigger self was doing magic and he loved it. It felt wonderful. Her magic is different from his. He knew. He was not sure how he knew. He just does. Harry can see what she is doing. It was very cool in Harry's young mind. Anna body shimmer a pretty golden color and there were lots of ribbons shoot out from her back like wings. He really wanted to touch the pretty ribbons that were close to him but he did not want to upset Anna. She was so nice to him. It doesn't matter that she is him, in a way. The pretty ribbons wrapped around Bambi and soon, Bambi looked like he was hurt but Harry could tell that he was really happy.

Trianna gasped. She slowly let go of her magical hold on his person and simply starred into his molten golden eyes. They changed again. It was much more human like yet not. It was sharper and oh so intoxicating. She felt the strain in her arm and followed it.

"You grew again! How did it happen?" He was a good two inches taller than her now, standing at 5'2". His kin looked healthy and voided of any blemish. It glowed with health and youth. A soft bronze tan still greatly dominated by alabaster white.

"You're what happened, _my Mistress_" The intensity of his gaze caused her to shiver. His voice as deeper, but she knew that he had yet to unlock his true voice. Her magic confirmed it. The flow of his magic from his spoken words to this appearance was not yet in sync.

"Can we go now?" Harry whining voice broke the dense atmosphere like hot knife on butter. Trianna sigh in relief and Bambi looked quite annoyed at the interruption but he quickly hide it. He gave Harry a cheerful smile that Harry did not trust one bit and turned to lead the way out of the room. The Potters silently followed.

"Harry thinks Bambi like Anna"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**So for those who have read A Girl's Secret you probably noticed that it is almost at the part of stand still.**

**I'm not going to change much in the summer chapter. The only thing that will change is the Draco part, but you probably already know that.**

**Does it seem like i have or should change the pairing?**

**It was originally a Trianna/Draco pairing.**

**Just to be clear: No i do not write Yaoi.**

**What do you guys think I should do with Haanee?**

**I do not want him to go to Hogwarts. I'm not liking the thoughts of him being any where near Dumbledore. (oops, did i just gave that away? no biggy though)**

**I do need a vote, still. So leave a review and tell me.**


	11. Chapter 11 I My Me Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Hey guys!**

**Just to let you guys know that this will be the last revised chapter.**

**From this chapter on it will be completely new.**

**Also, I recieved a review from Demon Hound that suggested that the pairing should change with Bambi being in favor.**

**What do you guys think about that?**

**I'm currently favoring the idea.**

**Anyway, without further adue...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 **

**I My Me Summer**

* * *

><p>Potter Manor was Huge, with a capital H. Trianna really considered herself to have a fit and healthy body but even she had to rest her tired legs at least 5 times. They toured the huge botanic garden that had a magnificent ancient Roman theme. The green house that held so many types of plants they have never seen before. Near the end of the garden was an observatory. Someone really went all out with this one as well. The equipment looked high classed and had very strong preserved charms placed in them. The walls were decorated with runes and even the floor was not left vulnerable. There must have been a time charm within the room because the single fresh red apple on the table was anything but spoil. Trianna checked to make sure, and sure enough, there was no magic placed on the apple. It was then that Harry asked if he could have the apple. Trianna only looked at him questionably and Harry told her he was never allowed to eat an apple before. Needless to say, Harry quickly got his wish and happily munched away at the juicy apple.<p>

The three had a great time in the Music rooms. Harry and Trianna tested every instrument they could get their hands on. There were hundreds from all sizes and shape. It would seem that the Potters were collectors when it comes to instruments. The three spent a long time within these rooms. It was only because they could no longer ignore their growling stomach that they made their way to the dining hall only to relocate to the kitchen because the Dining Hall was too big and formal to have a homey meal. The kitchen could be described as very French and rustic in terms of style. There was a tasteful mixture of stone and wood with the update of granite counter tops, a sleek modern sink and a hideaway refrigerator with French-doors. The refrigerator was plated with the same wood as the rest of the grand kitchen and hid seamlessly as a large cabinet.

After their meal the three continue on their tour. They ventured to the large library but only briefly as Harry said something was calling for his attention. The three ended up walking through an ancient ward with many layers and found themselves in the lost hall of portraits. The two green eyes Potters gasped as they felt a pull in their magic and watched as the many stilled portraits came alive. The portraits blinked, yawned, and stretched. There were exchange of greetings and finally, every pair of painted eyes focused on them. It was scary and disconcerting to say the least.

Trianna and Harry shared a look and gulped at the same time before they turned to the nearest portrait. The gold name plate read, _**Charlus Potter 1920-1977**_.

"Good evening, Grandfather." Trianna curtsied. "I, Trianna Lilith Potter, your granddaughter, greet you" She stood erected again and brought Harry to face forward with his back to her. He struggled just a bit but relaxed when he felt his back touched her chest. "Say hello, Haanee" she whispered in his ears. Harry glanced back at her before he turned back to the large portraits with timid eyes.

"Hello, Grandpapa. I'm Harry Potter" he spoke just above a soft whispered but his voice was loudly registered within the quiet hall. His green eyes connected with Charlus' hazel and he twisted his body back and swung his arms around Trianna's neck.

"Hmpf" She was caught by surprise. She blinked as the sounds of amused laughter rung through the air. Her eyes followed and she found that most of the portraits where chuckling, giggling or just simple smiling. The twinkles of amusement brighten their painted eyes.

"I believe I have only one grandchild" Charlus said. The whole hall was caste in silent once more.

"We are one and the same, Grandfather. Something had recently happened. Harry is not of this dimension. In an effort to save his life, his magic brought him to me. He was dying, Grandpa. I was dying in another world." her voice started out strong but descended and hushed, strained. She hugged Harry's small body closer and eyes lowered to the ground. She did not look up when sounds of sobs and anger registered in her ears.

"Why is it that you had only just gotten here? Where is your parents' child?"

"I'm an orphan, Grandfather; since I was three months passed my first birthday."

The sounds of sobbing got more profound.

"And where did you live, child?"

"I was left on the doorstep of my mother's sister's family home by Albus Dumbledore" she said stoically; her voice devoid of any emotion.

The silent message was not missed by anyone. Her tone of voice and choice of words spoke volume.

"Dear child..."

"I must tell you something, Grandfather. I have confident in my suspicion that Albus Dumbledore wants me dead."

"What!" a pandemonium broke out. Portraits where yelling left and right. Even Bambi yelled and demanded answers. Little Harry whimpered and buried his face deeper into Trianna's hair. The sounds of his fearful cries had everyone stopped in their track.

"Shh, Haanee; I won't let anybody hurt you. Shh" she bounced him gently and drew soothing circles about his back. She gave all the portraits a hard glare. They gave her a sheepish look and murmured apologies. A few have proud looks on their faces.

"You must tell give me the updates on the outside world, child. We have much to discuss"

"Of course, Grandfather."

"No!"

"Come on, Haanee. You must bath. See the water is not hot, it's not cold. It's perfect. Come on, please."

"No! Don't wanna." Harry ferociously. His small hand gripped tightly at Trianna shirt. His naked body pressed snugly to her in an effort to conserve heat.

"Please, Haanee. I'm begging you. Here touch the water with your toes." she lowered him down, holding his body just above the warm steaming water. Harry eyed her suspiciously. She gave him a cute pout and his revolved faltered. He eyed the water, glaring as if it would somehow do something to it. He hesitantly lowered his foot and deep his big toe in. he found the water pleasant but quickly curled back his leg.

Trianna sighed. She caught Harry's eyes and the two stared in obvious stubbornness.

"Anna wash with Harry" He said in the strongest tone he could muster. Trianna raised a bow. "You only bathe if I do so with you?" He nodded. Trianna glared. They continued to stare for a long moment until Trianna gave up.

"Fine!" she pouted. She sat him down on the edge of the huge marble tub and disrobed. Harry shivered at the cold temperature of the marble. His eyes studied Trianna.

"Where's Anna's peepee?" He asked with cute childish tone.

Trianna froze. She was at loss for words. "Um..." _'Gosh! What am I supposed to say?'_

Decided to delay a reply she took wide steps to him and picked him up. She continued on her stride and entered the tube. Harry squeaked and clung to her; his body shaking. Trianna drew soothing circles about is back and whispered sweet nothing in his ears.

"All better?" she asked when his shaking receded. He nodded. She move to lean back but Harry continued to cling his body to hers.

"Come on, Haanee. Let go. If you're good, I'll teach you how to swim."

"Swim? Like fishie?"

"Yeah, like fishie" Harry gave her a searching look and nodded. He slowly leaned back, his arms still had a tight grip on her biceps.

"May I clean your hair?"

"My hair? ... 'Kay"

Trianna gave him a soft smile and reached out for several bottles. She opened the caps for each ones and brought one to Harry's nose.

"Which scent do you want? We have Snow & Peonies Dew, Morning Dew, Ocean Flower, Moon Flower, Mint-Almond, and Mystic Sea. Which one do you like"

"Can I smell that one again?"

"Sure"

"I like this one. It smells like Anna." Harry said as he pointed to the first bottle. "But Anna still smell...prettier?" he nodded at his own question. "Harry wants this one" He took the bottle of Mystic Sea scent. Trianna replaced the other bottles back in their places and turned back to Harry.

"Do you want my help or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Harry is a big boy..." He gave her an uncertain look.

"But Harry want to experience how it feels like to have other do it for him" Trianna finished his sentence. Harry eyes watered as he nodded. His lips trembled and he sniffed back tears. Trianna patted his head and gentle took the bottle from his hold. She squeezed out a small amount and applied it to his hair after she rubbed her hands together following the replacement of the bottle to its organized space. She massaged the liquid soap through his thick hair.

Little Harry was having a hard time coping with the thick abundant feeling of happiness. He was too new this incoming onslaught of emotion. Throughout his short life, all he had ever known were emotions of negativity. He can deal with hate, shame, disappointment, anger, sadness; every emotions within the spectra of negativity. Then now here he was; without preamble, he was being exposed to Love and Happiness. To cry, that was all he could do and so he did. He did not mean to burden his other self, but he could not help it. I cried his eyes out in his other-self's chest.

Trianna was at lost for what to do. She could understand his reaction. He was her after all. She may not be able to understand perfectly, but she gets the gist of it. He was overwhelmed. She lets him cry. It was best for him to empty all of his tears. She silently continued to gently clean him. She was happy to see that she had done a great job in healing him. It did take a lot out of her. Even now, she still felt fatigue. It was a good thing that he is so young and his regeneration rate is still really high due to his growing age. He is still really skinny though. She would have to be really careful with his food consumption. It was good that his first meal here was soup. She was not sure how he would react to solid food. She did not know much about food therapy but she knows enough to talk baby steps about everything.

**OOoO-BD-OoOO**

Trianna watched in complete silent as Ragnok knead his temples.

"Let's me get this straight. He…" Ragnok pointed to Little Harry. '...is you from another dimension and your magic brought him here and you saved his life making this dimension his home because your magic had anchored him to you?" Trianna nodded. "And you want me to change his name because there cannot be two Harry Potter and yet here before me sat two bodies of one named Harry Potter."

"That would sum it up. I would greatly appreciate your assistant, Master Goblin."

"Magic just doesn't work that way, Ms. Potter" Ragnok spoke, indignantly.

"Have you asked magic if this is allowed?" Trianna countered. Ragnok paused. His back stiffen and eyes wide. It was clear to Trianna that he had never thought of that before. She was certain that even the mere idea of this was preposterous to the goblin banker.

"Ms. Potter, magic is not something you can call upon for question" he gave her a look that told her how crazy he thought she was. Trianna raised a brow in challenge.

"Oh? Then how do you explain the sentient of Hogwarts Castle? The Sorting Hat? Little Harry's wish that magic had granted? Do you truly not belief in my concept of magic or are you too afraid."

"..." he said nothing. There was a subtle look of ponder in his eyes.

"What I'm asking of you is quite simple. All I ask is for you to register Little Harry as my younger brother. I'm sure you can add his name to the Potter family tree without a problem. There is no need to have a vault under his name for he can use mine. We have already established a vault under my true name and so there really is not much to be done."

"And the Ministry; what would you have me do?"

"It's quite simple. Harry's document will be sent there under a seal of blood magic using my blood, Harry's blood, my elf's blood and yours - with your permission of course." She paused for his answer. He was silent in contemplation then nodded. Trianna nodded in thanks.

She continued, "I have read that it is require for Gringotts to send the documents to the Ministry for registry but nowhere did it say that the Ministry have to know the contents of the document."

Ragnok nodded. "What of the Minister signature?"

Trianna blinked. She gave the question some thoughts. "I don't think the birth of a wizard child need the Minister attention. I know that his will go into the hall of life and death record. On that note, my files are also frozen right? It would make sense since the world knows of me as Harry Potter."

"It is Ms. Potter" Ragnok confirmed.

"Anna, Harry is hungry" Harry said; his hand patted her cheeks to call for her attention. She looked down and smile at his cute pout. Her patted his head and weaved her fingers through his soft hair.

"Alright, we'll go have lunch a bit. Harry must wait for Anna to finish her conversation with Master Goblin Ragnok, okay?" She spoke softly. Harry searched her eyes before he nodded in agreement. The two shared a smile before Harry laid his head back on her shoulder and Trianna turned her attention back to Ragnok.

"Shall we get started then?"

**OOoO-BD-OoOO**

Bambi's sharp eyes silently gazed at his reflection. Staring back at him was an image he never thought he could see again. His long cream-blond silky hair that shine in the light; Golden green eyes that made him smile in satisfaction as it was the byproduct of the fusion of his beautiful mistress's intoxicating magic. His lips were neither too thin nor was it too thick. His nose was small and high. The shape of his face was close to the shape of a sharper oval. The most imposing feature was his noble high elven ears that pointed out sharply from either side of his head. He stood at a dominating height of 6'7''. His body was lithe and athletic. His muscles were refine, a sculptor's dream masterpiece.

Bambi's arm touched his chest; his hand placed directly over his heart. He could feel the fast rhythm and hear the loud pounding in his sensitive ears. He blinked and there within the reflection of the mirror was his beautiful mistress embracing him from behind with her head resting on his shoulder. She was taller and older, in the prime of her life. He blinked again and she was gone. He breathed through his pearl white teeth and his hand pressed hard at his chest. He closed his eyes and there she was again. Her beautiful face haunting him. Her sparkling eyes, that coy smile; she was taunting him. His magic burst from his core and he fazed to her.

_'This is improper!'_ his mind scream as his eyes fell on her sleeping form. He was able to force his body to stay in place but his eyes turned traitor. His sharp eyes took in her beautiful, vulnerable slumbering form. Desire ascended with every passing seconds.

_'Stop this, go away! I must stop! It is improper.'_ his mind screamed yet he could not help but appreciate ethereal form that glowed under the soft moonlight that filtered through the sheer curtain glass window. Her long raven-black hair shines with abundant health. Her alabaster skin was creamy and voided of any blemish. Her long lashes fan on her cheeks. He wished to see the mesmerizing green of her eyes that were hidden behind her close lids. Her lips, he dared to venture more thoughts.

A hand slapped over his eyes while the other clutched tight at the fabric that was atop of his heart. He grinds his teeth. "This is improper," he told himself, spoken out loud in a soft whisper, in an attempt to convince his own mind.

"Bambi?" Trianna soft voice registered in his sensitive ears and he froze. His eyes snapped toward her form. He watched as her she struggled to open her eyes. Her lips pouted cutely. Her brows furrowed.

"Are you there?" she murmured. Her sleepy eyes scanned the dark room that was only illuminated by the moonlight. "I know you're there. I can touch your magic, Bambi" Trianna slowly raised herself up with the support from her arms. She gracefully maneuvered to a sitting position.

He wanted to get away. He desires for her only at the touch of her magic. "Mistress..." his words faltered as he felt his breath caught at the sight of her nearly bare shoulder at the fall of her comforter. Her long, swan-like neck was creamy and inviting. Her small shoulder made her appear vulnerable and edged on his instinct to protect her. He wanted to run over to her and hold her within his arms. He wants to inhale her wonderful scent of virgin snow and peonies. He wants to run his long fingers through her luscious hair. He wants to k...

"Your voice..." Trianna voice struck his train of thoughts. He instinctively took a step back. "Bambi, come here"

He shook his head. "It isn't proper, Mistress"

Trianna frowned. "Please, Bambi. I want to see you" she heard him gasp. There were sounds of flapping hair.

"I should not be here, Mistress. I must go"

"No! Come to me, Bambi. Please"

He wanted to leave so badly but the tone of her voice pulled at his heart. He could not deny her of anything. He took his first step toward her. Before he knew it, he stood before her. His eyes were temporarily blinded by the moonlight. He blinked. His sensitive ears picked up the soft sound of her gasp.

"Bambi...no, this cannot be your name. You are no 'child'. Please tell me your name"

He studied her. Up close, she looked even more beautiful. She was breathtaking. The warm current of her breath on his lips brought awareness to how close she'd gotten. She was on her knees to make up for their difference in height. _'She's so small'_ he noticed. The width of her body from shoulder to shoulder was barely wider than the width of his waist.

The two stayed in place. Neither made a move to touch the other. Their eyes' locked and searching.

"Your eyes changed again... I do not know how to address you. Please, I wish for your name. Won't you tell me? Would you not return the favor? Have I not given you my own name upon your request?"

"Mistress..." Her eyes glazed over with sadness and betrayal.

"I have not spoken this name in so long..." she nodded "my name... Elessar, the meaning of dawn - the time when the Melwasúl: brilliance, of the sun break through the thick darkness of the night. Elessar Melwasúl is my name."

**OOoO-BD-OoOO**

"Elessar..." Trianna softly echoed. He shivered at her tone. He was glad that she seemed not to notice. Her tone was wondrous and testing. She elongated his name, unconsciously caressing each one of his name's syllables with her alluring voice.

"Your name is beautiful" she smiled. "There certainly is an interesting ring to it; Elessar – dawn, breaking the night's darkness. I'm honored to speak such a wonderful name."

"Mistress..." his began but his words faltered as she touched the ends of this long hair. He saw her frown as she tested the texture. He wanted to ask for the reason but stayed silent. He saw her pout and had a suspicion. _'Don't tell me she's jealous of my hair. How cute'_ he mentally chuckled. His gaze turned to her lush obsidian hair. He was fascinated by the silky shine that nearly glows with its own light under the soft illumination of the moon. His hands itched to touch it. He idly wondered if it was silky as it appeared. He vaguely remembered from his one chance of touching them that they were but he wished to feel them with this body. He was broken from his train of thoughts as she flopped down on her bed. His face must have shown confusion because she softly addressed him.

"My legs fell at sleep. So will you tell me what happened?" She asked. She flicked her wrist and lights the fireplace, the warm flame cast beautiful autumn colors about the room. Elessar gave the burning fire a quick glance and focused back to his Mistress. He greatly appreciated the warm glow of color on her skin.

"Elessar, won't you tell me what happened?"

_'Dear Valar, she's giving me those eyes!' _

"Elessar..."

Elessar shook his head. He took measured steps forward and rested his hands on her bed, trapping her in place from either side. "I won't tell you. Have a look and see for yourself" he whispered. His cool breath caressed her face and the smooth skin of her forehead touched hers.

_'He's so close'_

Trianna could feel the warm heat emitted from his body. She could feel the distinguished texture of his skin intimately contacted with her, a trusting touch. She reflexively closed her eyes. Darkness veiled her sight. Then, like stars in the darkest of nights awareness first shimmered then flared. His magic was like Aurora, so beautiful and wondrous; it hummed with power so familiar yet not so completely. She searched deeper. Her own magic dances sensually with his yet she was arrogant to this. Her one track mind only wanted answers. She did not noticed how her hands wondered and caress his arms and chest in sensual touches nor does she feel her his soft touches on her cheek.

_'My magic, yours and mine, Elessar. I…'_ The thought of her magic entwined so intimately with someone else made her mind shut down. She was unable to think. Her mind reeled and voided all at once. Her heart beats erratically. Her body was numb and hypersensitive. So many opposing, conflicting spectrums of emotions crashed down on her. She choked in sounds of tears. Crystalline water fell from her closed eyes and shined brilliantly in the moonlight. Her small hands gasped the fabric of Elessar's robe.

"Mistress..?"

Trianna's long water glistened lashes elevated as she slowly open her eyes. The maelstrom of emotions reflected in her glistening green eyes. She gazed almost unseeingly at him. His own eyes glazed over with concern and anticipated apprehension. Trianna parted her lips to speak but a great rush of renewed tears made her unable. Chocking sounds of tears left her tensioned throat. Her eyes snapped shut and she threw her trembling body on his chest. Elessar arms reflexively wrapped around the small of her waist and his hand cupped the back of her head. So many questions jumbled in his head but he refrained from voicing them.

Elessar could hear soft, breaking murmurs: broken apologies and incomprehension for the strong reaction. Elessar arms tighten around her. He whispered reassurances in her ears and encased his aura around her, delighted by the how easily and natural it feels to do so. Such phenomenon only happens when two beings greatly complement each other, an essential part in the Elven matting elements.

_'How long had it been since I feel this powerful? To hold great power, to protect something so precious; Trianna, her name alone warms my heart. The same name I dare not speak out loud. Not yet; for I'm afraid the moment I speak her name I would inevitably start my pursuit. I want her. There had always been a call. There was an instant connection between us so early as our fated first meeting. I felt then the urgent urge to cement a bond to this so called Harry Potter. _He mentally chuckled._ Ah, the world. How would the world react to the deceitful truth that is Trianna Lilith Potter? Moreover, how would they react to her double, Henri James Potter?'_

**OOoO-BD-OOoO**

Little Henri James could not figure out why his Anna was so doting of him today. It was not to say that she was not on a daily basis. It's just so happen that she was extra attentive of him this day. He loved it of course. He really loved the fact that he know for sure that she loves him and will never betray him. They are one and the same after all. The moment he woke up she gave him a bath with extra bubbles and asked him does he want to do something special for the day. At breakfast, she made all of his favorites. Normally, she did not allow him this, stating that he was a growing boy and needed to eat certain things and not others. When he asked her what the occasion was, she only smiled a secretive and slightly sad smile and told him he would find out at dusk. The day continued on and he had to admit that he had fun. Anna and Elessar really made him feel extra special today. Just before dusk, the three of them sat in the garden with a telescope closed by and watched the sunset. Elessar used his elven magic to make really pretty music play. It was awesome.

"Haanee, have you figure out what today is?" Trianna asked softly while she caressed his hair. Her arms tighten around his abdomen just a bit to get his attention. Henri looked up, his face showed curiosity and eyes lighted in wonder and innocent. He shook his head. "Henri doesn't know. Anna must tell him" he spoke in his cute, irresistible childish tone. He'd been referring to himself by Henri since the time they left Gringotts after his first visit.

Trianna only smiled. She gave Elessar, who sat next to them, a quick glance and seconds later the music changed. The joyous melody of Happy Birthday weaved melodically in the air. Henri frowned. The song melody was vaguely familiar to him.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to ..."

The two beautiful voices of Trianna and Elessar weaved harmonically through the air and carried such loving and genuine messages that struck him straight in the heart. His eyes widen as he sighted the floating birthday cake flying towards him. The cake held 5 candles, brightly lighted. Beautiful writing made in icing weaved the words: Truest happiness on your birthday, Dearest Haanee.

"Happy birthday dearest Haanee, happy birthday to you"

The ending of the song marked the destruction of the dam that held back his tears. He cried. His small hands tried desperately to wipe them away. He felt Trianna turned his body around and she hugged him close while whispering sweet nothing in his ears. Her loving words only fuel his flooding rivers of tears. Trianna gave Elessar a desperate look which was replied with an understanding smile. Elessar moved and wrapped his arms around them. The three stayed like that for a long time. Soft warm light from the 5 small candles shined on them. The moon above watched in silent and the multitude of stars twinkling brightly, almost joyfully. Yes, true happiness was shined brightly this night.

**OOoO-BD-OOoO**

There is a world with no name. Space of void; nothing, there is and was nothing. It is a thread, a filter. It is not something that can be seen, for in this place there is nothing to be seen. No sight. No, not here; here, there is only _Feel._ There are air currents, winds. And there is something else, something important; so very, very important. There...Emotions.

Fear

The winds of fear, gentle in constant soft wind-barely there, empty...but! There... bursts of stronger currents coming from random directions, sharp-cold, piercing ice.

Loss

A single current, twisting and turning in all directions around a center point, mote point-the conscious

A void, nothing, indecision

A missing piece

There is something missing. Something important is being taken away.

Something warm

A pleasant feeling

Warm airy solid depth of euphoria

**Happiness**

Something is stealing _happiness._

"Anna! Anna, wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Henri cried. He shook her stilled form with all his might. Hot streams of tears fell from his eyes matching hers. His face crunched with tensions as he cry while hers remain stoic, voided of any emotion, any tension. Her eyes unseeing, staring at nothing of reality but something no one else can see.

Henri small hands gripped tightly on the fabric of her blouse. His head rested on her chest. Heart retching sobs muffled as he cry, his face buried in her bosom. But no, it was not to be. Something was blocking natural contact, something hard and solid. His eyes snapped open and he search. His eyes scanned her covered torso but he saw nothing, his small hand searching. There as a glitch of something simmering holographic. The object was a medallion. His hands were phasing through. He tried again and again with the same result. That pendant, he glared with slit eyes at the glimmering surface of the bi-color jewel. He tried once more, this time he unconsciously gloved his hands with his own magic, the magic that he and Anna shared. It is cold, smooth, solid surface register through the sensory in his hand. He made a triumphant noise as his grip tighten on the object. There were pulses. Power emitted thickly from the jewel.

Henri looked up, his eyes searching Anna's face. He sat up, his bottom rested on her abdomen. Briefly, he wondered why Elessar have not shown up. His free hand moved and cupped her cheek. The one holding the jewel gripped tight.

"Anna, wake up. Please, Anna. Henri needs you" he whispered. His voice, its depth, was lost from his earlier abuse. A plea, a single tear drop fell on the glimmering surface of the magical jewel. One last pulse and all was still. His ears picked up a full wind of exhale from Trianna's lips and his eyes snapped open just in time to see her rest back on the mattress. He continued to watch, his eyes unblinking as her eyelids fluttered until she sighed one more time.

"Anna?"

Twin pairs of emerald irises locked. Trianna gave her other self a tired smile.

"Haanee..." she breathed. Henri could tell that she wanted to say something but at the same time she was not sure of what. Her eyes closed once more and she gave into another tired sigh. Her brows furrowed slightly. He watched in silent with great worry, his hands griping tightly at the pendant and pulled it to his chest.

The pull of medal from the back of her neck caused Trianna eyes to snap open and she quickly sighted her pendant in Henri's hands. _'How?'_ her heart beat erratically in abrupt panic. She searched his eyes, reflecting the same green that she too had. She forced her mind, her thoughts, to freeze. Twilight darkness conquered over the light of day. _'We are the same'_ her forearm cover eyes as she closed them. Her teeth clenched as she held back another sigh.

"Do you want to know what you're holding, Haanee?"

She felt him nodded. "uhm"

"That locket was my first present from mum and dad, Haanee. I'm not sure how I know this but I just do. Also, it's the only reasonable explanation. Why else would everybody think I'm a boy?" She chuckled.

"Henri is a boy!" he said cheerfully. Trianna uncovered her eyes and looked at him. She saw him smile brightly and mirrored it.

"Yes he is. He is a very cute little boy" she opened her arms wide and beckoned him to come. He eagerly obliged and nearly jumped into her embrace. The two wiggled for a short moment to get into a comfortable position.

"Do you remember mum and dad?" Henri asked.

"Not really" she told him dejectedly.

"Oh; me, neither"

A silent

"So what is this for?" he motion for the jewel by yanking the chain lightly.

"It cast illusions and other things"

"What's illusion?"

"Uhm...it's like. You know what fog is right?"

"uh uh, it's that white cloudy thing that you see in the morning when it's still kinda dark outside" he nodded.

"Yeah, that. Okay, illusion is like a fog but it's not white. It's like playing a movie but it's a movie that someone made up. So what you see is not real, but you think it is because that is what you seen."

"Oh... that's so cool. Wait, it's like a playing a movie on the tele right?"

"Yeah, with the sounds and everything"

"What else does it do?"

"It also shows the truth, or what could be. The future"

"Future? Like thing that not happen yet? Like tomorrow or next year?"

"Yeah, that what happened just a while ago"

"Really? It was scary. I was really scared."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

He only shook his head and buried his face onto her chest. Trianna lazily drew small circles on his back. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, a wave of contentment sweep her whole body. She rested.

"So, did you name it?"

There was no need for her to ask what he was referring to.

"Uhm; the name, Haanee, is The Locket of Truth and Illusion"

"Who are you and why have you been stealing my Master's mails?"

Cold sharp medal hover millimeter from his skin caused the small creature to freeze. Its eyes closed reflexively, heart pounding loudly in its ears. The hands that held the stack of enveloped parchments slacken and the contents spilled on the polished wood floor. Throat dry but it's dared not gulp even if it was instinctive.

**OOoO-BD-OoOO**

Elessar orbited half way and stood in front of the creature. Cold impassive eyes study the creature. He felt a slight spark of sympathy but it was quickly over ruled by anger. _'My mistress's secret must not be reveal' _his holds on the handle of his sword tighten.

"Speak and answer, intruder!"

The creature shivered at the tone and shake in fright. "...I...I...Dobby" he dared took a peek and froze. His baseball size eyes widen, impossibly so. In front of him stood a High Elf and not just any high elf but a noble. Long sharp ears stood tall and mighty on either sides of his head.

"m..my lord" Dobby fainted.

Tiny drop of sweat rolled down the back of his head. _'Really? How manly is that?'_

He shook his head in exasperation. A snap of his fingers had Dobby's unconscious body bounded and sat against the wall. He murmured a spell in elven language to negate the house elf magic use in this room. His finger traced runes in the air. Four runes soar across room radiated to four walls, two more remain. One flew to the ceiling and one enter the floor. Another snap of his fingers and the house elf gasped; awoken he was.

Dobby's head snapped up but was quickly lowered, facing the floor.

"My lord...Dobby is confused, that he is. How is you here? He is very confused. Dobby is," he spoke fast and repetitively.

"Stop!"

Dobby was quickly silent as the wave of authoritative magic, thick and demanding blasted into him. Fear squeezed his heart, his small body shaken in fright. A small whimper unwillingly escaped from his throat.

Elessar held back a sigh. "Tell this one why you are here"

"...D..Dobby is wanting to warn...Mister Harry Potter, _taurn edhel_" he whispered the words 'my lord' I elven. So much awe was laced in his voice. There was also submission, but awe dominated.

"Why did you steal Harry Potter's mails?" he spoke stoically. His heart was elated by the recognition of his title.

"There is great danger in Hogwarts. Dobby's master makes danger"

"You're creating a reason for Harry Potter to not return"

"Dobby is!" he said excitedly.

"It is not your decision to make. Harry Potter has protection"

"Dobby not knows. Dobby only want Mister Harry Potter safe!"

"What is the danger that Harry Potter will face if he were to return?" Elessar asked as he sat himself thrown-like armchair with upholster red velvet cushions. "You may stand, Dobby"

Dobby stood on shaky legs. His lips trembled. "Dobby can't say. Master commanded"

Elessar did not reply. Dobby grew nervous. Greasy moisture dampened his skins. A seed of fear spouted in the pit of his stomach making him feel wheezy.

"Dobby, name all Pureblood wizards over the human age of 27 summers with an association with the Voldemort that is not your master." Elessar commanded. His eyes alighted with mischief and cunning glints.

Dobby gasped, his heart beating wildly. Elation, he was glad that he was not in trouble. Awe, this newly ascended Elven High Lord was cunning, brilliant. Hope, there is hope for the Elven race yet.

His mind returned to reality as his name was denounced in an impatient tone. It was very slight but he caught it. Dobby quickly listed all the names, which were not of his master's, as commanded. The list was long but he had no complaints. The list shortening name by name until he stopped, he bit his lips, suppressed elation.

Elessar smirked. His eyes alighted in satisfaction. "Your master..." he paused as to build suspense.

Dobby was no rolling on the back of the hill of his feet. Hug pig-like ears flapping. He dared took a peek at the lower half of the High Elf's face. An alluring smirk adorned flawless skin.

"Lucius Malfoy"

**OOoO-BD-OoOO**

Albus Dumbledore was not having a very good day. His day started out with the destruction of all of the ancient instruments in his office that was connected somehow to the one known as Harry Potter. Trashed was what his office had become. It was not even the worst thing. His connection to the wards that was also connected to Harry Potter's magic as brutally destroyed. How? He was unsure. The pain was all he could think about the whole day, searing pain. His old bones and weaken body had lost its youthful source of abundant power without preamble.

Pain, excruciating pain coursed through his body. A just punishment, Cruciatus Curse had nothing on this. The stolen magic wants it freedom to return to its owner. Escape was the only way, to break free. Like rats breaking free using their claws and teeth, digging into flesh. There was no stopping until they were free. On this night, zero hour of time between July and August the moon, full and bright shined down and give power. A boost, a great enormous boost because just a midnight hit a lunar eclipse occurred. The power of the sun and the moon combined. The ancient pendant of Truth and Illusion was so much more. Empower, by the earth's strongest source of energies, Lunar and Solar.

**OOoO-BD-OoOO**

Across Great Britain a brilliant light shoot across the night sky. Potter Manor, British Isle - Unplotable. Trianna and Henri lay peacefully asleep on the grand California King bed. Trianna had her arms wrapped securely around Henri's small form. Henri rested comfortably on her chest, his small hands loosely held on to the enchanted pendant that was glowing exponentially in the dark room. A brilliant light of thick condensed energy zoomed into the room from the open balcony glass French-doors and struck the two of them. A huge explosion ignited and the rooms only survive because of ancients runes of protection activated.

The two abruptly awake. Their mouths opened to possibly scream but no sound escaped them. The thick condense power overwhelm them and they could do nothing but surrender control. There was no real fear. Surprise and apprehension would be a better choice of description. The euphoria was warm and inviting. The changes of their body was most noticeable in little Henri. His small body was growing at an extremely fast rate. It only stopped when he could pass for Trianna's twin brother. The sight seemed to be too much for her and she fainted. Henri soon followed.

The thick magic lessened little by little as the changes came to an end. There were not much physical changes done to Trianna. The durability of her body increased exponentially. As the two slept on, the power began to slowly settle into their bodies. There was also a wild concentration of the more lethal, avenging source of power that was condensing and sharpening just above their infamous lightning shaped scars. To kill and cleanse was the objective. There was something foreign and unwelcome within those scars. Sharp, cold, harsh and unmerciful the power stroked. Empowered by the climax of the lunar eclipse, the power pulsed and roared without sound. Strong currents of winds picked up around the room, maelstrom of raw, unfiltered power. Little resistance there was, but the power stood in victory come the end. Two fiend shaped shadows emerged from the twins scars. It screamed, the sound would cause any creature to shiver. The agonizing scream of a fiend, doubled.

A stroke of satisfaction hummed. The power had fought and conquered. Now it will take the thrown. Dazzling shimmering pigments of lights shaped of the Milky Way connected and ventured into the newly cleansed scar. There was a moment paused just before the near end. A strand of excess power pulsed and weaved around their head and took solid form. Two beautiful circlets adorned their foreheads, one of the moons and one of the suns. The two elegant pieces of jewelry glimmered and hummed with power before it gave a strong pulsate and disappear from view. In their place were almost unnoticeable diamond dusted tattoo designs that mirrored them. There was no color to distinct them, only the soft shimmering of dusted diamond.

**OOoO-BD-OoOO**

A silent night, the eventful happening was gone. Silent again took command, ruling the night's empire then slowly the sound of the night return. The earth was saturated with renewed power. Energies of the two serenely sleeping Potters blessed their ancestral lands. Vegetation underwent early springtime glory. Antiques of old renewed and every creature expressed their joy in wild activities. The night was no longer silent.

In the master bedroom, two being that once shared a soul sleep on and were arrogant to the world around them. They were entwined together. Trianna had her head rested on Henri's chest. Their positions have turned. That was how Elessar found them when he finally gained entrance into the room.

"Things have just gotten much more complicated"

Dumbledore's day did not get any better as time went on. The pains lessen but did not retrieve. Potions and spells did not do him any good. He forced his body to move and continue on the day, not willing to show any kind of weakness. He headed out to find the reason for his state of being. He headed for number 4 Privet Drive.

"Petunia, my girl; may I come in?" The door was slammed in his face.

His present was not welcoming. He had to force his entrance. He was shown hostility and he had to manually force his hand to get what he wanted. The information he received was less then pleasing. Harry Potter did not return. He had to take the harsh demeaning words from the two fowl mouth Dursleys. The only satisfaction he received was the confirmation that his will was carried out. The treatment of Harry Potter was as he wanted, negligent and abusive. His weapon was assured. He exited the small house with great annoyance. He had to tract down his runaway weapon.

**OOoO-BD-OoOO**

_August 1, 1992_

_Things have just gotten so much more complicated. I woke up this morning to find a recently just turned 5 years old Haanee turn into my possible twin brother. That part is pretty awesome actually. The bad thing is that he still very much has the mindset of a 5 years old. He does not know who to take care of himself. It's not that I do not want to help him; it's just really weird to have to help a twelve-year- old bathe and put on clothing. He had been doing very well in his scholastic education so no worry there. Elessar have been a big help. I still cannot get over the fact that he is the way he is now. I won't lie and will admit that I do have a small crush on him. How could I not? I have always fantasized about Elves and let's face it; I have a soft spot for blonds. _

_I can't seem to stop staring at this new Haanee. It's like looking in a mirror all the time. Sure there are subtle differences like his features are a bit sharper than mind and he is definitely male. A few more things that differentiate us are really small things. I guess that I'm staring because I'm trying to look for them. Hey, he's doing the same thing so..._

_Elessar inform me of a visit from a house elf that belonged to Draco's father. Apparently, the man is out to get me. There will be danger at Hogwarts this year. Um, that's not anything new. I mean really, I had to fight my own defense teacher just before summer break. The elf name was Dobby and I was informed that he wanted to meet me. I had no problem with it, but I caught the almost displeased look in Elessar's eyes before he quickly covered it with his charming smile. Oh, now I'm thinking of his smile. Oh how that heart greed._

_I miss my friends. I wonder what they're up to. I have not gotten any mail from them. I wonder what's up. They can't have forgotten about me so easily right? _

"Anna, will you sing for me?" Henri soft voiced caressed her heart and gently tugged her attention. Trianna felt his lean, warm arms wrapped around her middle as his warm body snuggled on her side. She stopped her writing and placed the journal and fountain pen on the night stand. She weaved her fingers through his soft mass of hair and settled herself comfortably as she leaned back further on the pillowed headboard.

"Sure, Haanee"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again!<strong>

**So some of you might have noticed that i did not change anything from the original exept to omit some things. Remember the dream Draco had? and the letter?**

**I do need to add somethings too but i decided to add it in a later chapter.**

**I wonder if any of you know what i'm talking about.**

**Here's a hint: it had something to do with a certain contest.**


	12. Chapter 12 Purpose of travel

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>The day started out normal in the Potter Mansion. It was seven in the morning. Elessar was making breakfast and his two charges have just gotten up and were getting ready for the day. Outside the sounds of calming nature played melodically entwining soft gusts of winds, different dynamic of rustling leaves and of course the sweet sound of singing birds. As seconds count down for the second hand of the grandfather clock to strike half-hour, the sounds of running footsteps and laughter can be heard in the quite mansion.<p>

"You have to be faster than that Haanee"

"Ha! Who's winning now slowpoke"

"Hey!"

Elessar took his time to set final details on the gourmet breakfast while smiling serenely at the childish antics of his charges. Once he was satisfied with his work, he picked up the silver tray that held their morning meals and made his way to the table, located outside on the balcony overlooking the east garden; which he had set with the theme of peonies earlier. He made it out in time to see Henry won their race this morning and was running around the round table, playfully trying to get away from his twin. As if feeling eyes on them the twins looked up and greet him with two blindingly bright smiles.

"G'morning Elessar!"

"Elessar!...oh, morning!"

Trianna cunningly took advantage of Henry distraction and groped him.

"Ha! Got you, hahahaha"

Henry yipped, "Cheater!" He pouted and gave her an empty glare.

"Aw, you're soooooooo cute!" she cooed and nuzzled his cheeks.

Elessar chuckled as he set up their meals, completely missing the cute blush on Trianna cheeks as she gave him a secret glance before quickly turning away. She took a deep breath to get herself to come down and took Henry hand and to two made way to their chairs and sat down. The three had their breakfast, in between bites they talked about their plans for the day as well as many random things. At the end of breakfast, Trianna was looking through a magazine she had recently received for the Design Monthly. She was only skimming through the many pages until a picture caught her eyes. The design of the sculpture piece and jewel pieces were very familiar to her.

"I know this piece" she murmured under the breath.

She began to read the article.

_**Months have passed since E-Shine announces the winner to their T**_**he Only One**_** contest**__** and the real designer has not claim the prize. Many frauds have stepped up and had failed the challenges that E-Shine had created to determine the true winner. Many have speculated that the designer for these jewel pieces…**_

Trianna stopped reading; her mind churning with many thoughts.

'_I won'_

"I won…I won…I won!" she all but squeaked the last repetition, holding the magazine to her face as she bounced in her seat.

"What? What? … Anna, what did you win?" Henry asked his face was full with curiosity. He looked especially cute with his milk mustache and wide puppy eyes.

Trianna nearly went into a daze at the cute sight.

"Anna"

She shook her head side to side to clear her head. "Oh, um… I entered a contest over a year ago and won. See this article? It said here that I need to go a claim the prize."

"Mistress, if it were over a year ago then…"

"The contest lasted for 14 months so that the jewelers con make the pieces"

"It is a design contest then?" Elessar received a nod as her was handed the magazine.

"It was."

"Done!" Henry cheerfully announced as he slammed the glass of orange juice down shortly after the clang of silver fork drummed on the porcelain plate as it was not yet stop moving because Henry had carelessly dropped the utensil after he finished his pancakes.

"Really? Was it good? Are you full?" Trianna asked while smiling at the cheerful sight of her twin (of sort).

"hmn-hm, It was really tasty and Henry is not hungry anymore. What are we doing today?"

Henry made a cute but displease as Trianna wiped his face of smudges that he made while having breakfast- his liquid mustache for example.

"Looks like we'll be travelling today, are we not Mistress?"

Trianna spare him a small glance and smile, more at Henry as she was facing him, and nodded.

"We are. We're going to Taiwan. Isn't it exciting, Haanee?"

Henry had a confused look on his face, his head slightly tilted to the side. "That's one is the smaller Chinese country right?" receiving nods he said, "Oh… do you think they have wizards there too?"

"They might, magician live all over the world"

"Do you think they can fly like in the movies? Because if they can, can we go look for a sifu [teacher in Chinese] so they can teach me?"

Trianna sweat dropped at his enthusiasm as she lean sideway and whispered into Elessar ear, "This is my entire fault, isn't it?"

Elessar was very aware of his Mistress' closeness to his body as his skin became hypersensitive at the warmth she emanates. He could smell her unique scent along with her favorite bath products; it was intoxicating and had him nearly going into a trance. He discretely pinched himself in order to focus his mind to reality.

"I will neither confirm nor deny, Mistress" he whispered back, sneaking a peek at her expression from the corner of his eye. He had to hold back an adoring smile at the cute pout he saw. He paid no mind to the almost dangerous glare that was sent his way.

**OOoO-BD-OoOO**

*knock, knock

Trianna looked up to the reflection of her door on the left side of her mirror while she momentarily paused in grooming her raven tresses.

"Come in"

She resumed her combing. Her movements were relaxed and each stroke was gentle and greatly measured. The sounds of light footsteps approach her as did the addictive aura. The sounds of mildly rebounding steps stopped just behind her and she closed her eyes. She discretely breathed in the wonderful scent that was newly brought into her room.

"Elessar, please"

She did not hear a reply but she was sure that she could feel the smile on his face. She felt his long fingers brushed hers as he took the comb from her hand. She closed her fingers. The small contact had caused her skin to tingle. A small, content smile graced her face as he began to comb her hair. Her eyes remained closed.

Elessar studied his Mistress' serene face. _'She's too trusting'_ he was happy that she trust him so much to let herself be unguarded around him. He also felt anger toward himself because a large part of him wanted to take advantage of her trust. He wanted so much more from her. He brought a ribbon of her long tress to him and kissed it softly; his eyes closed as he imagined that it was her lips. Just for a moment, he did not care if she sees his action but only for just a moment.

"Anna! Anna, Henry is ready!"

The door to her room slammed open and rushed in the raven haired boy.

"Oh, Elessar is here too"

"I'm not ready yet, Haanee. Can you help me pick out a hair piece?"

"Henry is happy too"

"Haanee, that's a necklace"

"Henry knows, Henry knows. He wants to put it on hair, right here on the back and…" he looked at Elessar. "Could Elessar make the end of Anna hair wavy?"

Elessar nodded. "Is the theme scattered petals, Master?" he asked as he watched Henry clip tiny flowers and its petals almost randomly in Trianna hair. The necklace itself were made with many silver stains tied together at two ends and within each stains contained tiny flowers made from Swarovski crystals and precious stones.

"Ta-dah!"

"Wow, thank you Haanee" she smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Elessar helped; you should kiss him too"

Trianna blushed. "I…"

"That isn't necessary, Mistress; Master."

"He's right though" Trianna stood on her bench she was sitting on and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you"

A hot blushed blazed on the apples of his cheeks as her soft lips left it.

"Mis…Mistress" he breathed out. He was too surprise to notice her hands on his shoulder shook.

"Let's go get some snacks before we go, Haanee."

* * *

><p>To my reviewers: (Thanks so much)<p>

I hope you are happy to know that I will make this a Trianna/Elessar pairing.

I'm sorry to disappoint those that favor a T/Draco pairing more, though i might make it a love triangle. we'll see.

On to another matter, what do you think i should do about Henry. I do know that I will not let Dumbledore find out about him and so he will not be any where near that man.

another thing is that i will not write a slash. i just can't do it. i will not deny that i do read those but i just can't write it.

**Thanks again my reviewers, you know who you are.**


	13. Chapter 13 New world, New Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>OOoO-BD-OoOO<strong>

Chapter 13

It was a unanimous decision that they took the plane to Taiwan. They all agreed that it would be an interesting experience. It was not hard to acquire the necessary first-class tickets with a little help from the goblin. Trianna had to admit that she loves their efficient works. It had been many hours since Trianna, Henri and Elessar had boarded the plane. Henri was peacefully sleeping after he finally got drained of all the energy of excitement that had taken place just moments ago.

Trianna was suddenly nervous. Her hands shook and she breathed shaky breaths. She could not pinpoint the exact reasons behind this sudden active nervousness and that scared her more. _'I hope it's not a foreboding premonition.'_She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, it did little good. She gasped when she felt a warmth encase her cold and slightly shaking hand. Her eyes locked onto a large, masculine hand on hers and followed it, up the owner's arm to see a concerned look on Elessar's face. She blushed. He was just so handsome to her.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" His sudden deep voice made her melt inside and she shivered. He frowned, mistakening her shiver to be caused by the cold temperature. Elessar wanted so much to just take her into his arms and share his warmth but instead settled on casting a heat spell on her. He panicked when her eyes widened and her body shook as she gasped and pulled him to her, resting her heated face into his neck. "Mistress?"

Her hot breath was on his neck, tickling his skin. "You have not once said my name," she began, her hand tightened around the fabric of his dress shirt as she tried to maintain the magical connection between them that had caused her body to react so before she continued. "Not since I first told you, why?" She was so close to him. _'He smells so good.'_Trianna could not help but breathe in more of his scent. She was getting intoxicated.

What was she doing to him? Her sweet scent wafted his sensitive nose and her soft body slowly molded against his toned torso in almost too much seduction for him to handle. He was hyper aware now of the magical connection that she greedily held onto from the simple spell he casted. He looked down at her. _'She's so small.'_ There were little that he could do about his feelings. _'She's too young.' _

"I'm waiting."

Trianna opened her eyes and for a brief moment, she stared unseeingly at his Adam's apple. Trianna hand unconsciously moved to touch the intriguing bump that she did not have, as she was a girl and even in her male form she was too young to have developed it.

"Waiting? What are you waiting for?" Her eyes lit up in interest as the bump moved up and down against her touch as he gulped. A small noise escaped from his throat and sent vibrations to his chest and rippled through her. She giggled.

_August 15, 1992._

_Taiwan was not was I had expected. The people, the places, the atmosphere was just so different from England and any other places I had visited last summer. I was so surprised about many things. When we first announced my arrival at E-Shine, I was met with great bafflement and some not so successful contempt from certain people. It took quite a lot of conviction to get them to believe that I was who I said to be and is the face behind the pen-name, Mistress Artimus. _

_Seeing the product that came from my design was... well I was speechless really. It was bloody brilliant! I was so tempted to just take it and leave but sadly that was not possible. It belonged to the company. However, I had been offered the chance to be the model for the piece and somewhere along the way ended up as a signed contract model for the company Glass Mask or GM. I'm still not sure how it happened really. I think I have Elessar to blame for this somehow. And of course I cannot possibly leave Henry out of this and so he and I are now models. I think they made our stage name TwinMoons or something like that. I'm pretty sure they got the idea form my pen-name, Mistress Artimus. _

_You know, my journal, I think somewhere in my long line of ancestors is one of Asian origin. There had been a lot of comments about our minimal but distinctive Asian features such as our thick obsidian black hair and sharp almond shaped eyes. I might have heard that our noses are not too much in characteristic of a pure-blood Europeans either. Maybe I should visit Gringotts before school start again. _

_Speaking of school, I still don't know what I should do about Henry. I think it's so cute that he still speaks in third person. My cute prince-ling. Hehehee. He already have so many people eating in the palm of his hand. It's just soooooooo funny. *sigh* I think this is helping a lot in his healing from __**those**__ people. The love and affections that he gets from so many strangers is helping him to open up a lot. If Elessar was really behind our modeling contract then I would have to award him for this. This trip was a great idea afterall. _

_Oh! before I end this entry; I grew 4 inches this summer! Four! I'm not sure what Elessar is putting in the food he feeds me my I could so kiss him for this. Uh, *blush*, maybe not. I'm not sure if that is such a good idea. It's a good thing that I wrote this down before I ended up realizing it in an impromptu moment and jump him or something. I'll die of embarrassment!_

**OOoO-BD-OoOO**

"Dammit!" The man threw the lamp off its perch, relishing in the sound of glass shattering to thousands of tiny pieces. He was mad. All the time and efforts he had put into planning and revising in order to take claim of the prize and that infuriating little girl just came out from nowhere and destroyed everything. He hurled another random object at the wall and felt great satisfaction at the sound of damaging impact only to find that it was his favorite vase and screamed.

"Urgh! that's it; that little girl's gonna find out what happen when you mess with Long Fei." the man, now known as Fei growled as he stomped out of the room. _'I will not deal with my sister's wrath and let the little sh*t run free.'_

If this foreigner hadn't won then his sister's wrath would not be focused onto he. It was scary, he could already imagine her, the wanna-be idol, making his life miserable for the rest of his days. She wanted to be a model so bad. Long Fei had trouble comprehending how someone as cute as his sister hadn't hooked a job already; then he remembered her personality. She would kill for the opportunity to actually model.

He dropped heavily on the plush sofa in his private office, laying his head on the accent pillows and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to sooth his headache. He sighed tiredly.

"Damn." This was not working. He banged his fist on the coffee table in anger and cursed when he got paper cuts. He turned and glared that the object and he roared when his eyes landed on the pretty picture of the girl that was the cause for his frustration. _'Damn, if she was only a few years older... NO!'_

He must have scream it as his voice echoed in the empty room. He brought the magazine to his face. "This must be photoshopped anyway." It was impossible that she had to have a hint of oriental features to her face, as if she weren't the perfect candidate already. With a sudden flash of red Long Fei grabbed the photo and ripped it straight in half, ignoring the stiffness and sheen of the paper. Even defiled, her jade eyes still bore on him like liquid fire. The tension in his jaw signal pains within his mind but he stubbornly ignored it. He could not look away from her eyes. He swore for a moment that he saw her eyes flash an angry glare at him.

Without a thought, he dug into his pocket for his phone and pressed a single button for speed dial. He waited for two rings.

"Hui, I have a job for you."


	14. Chapter 14 Vulnerabilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Unbeta**

* * *

><p><strong>OOoO-BD-OoOO<strong>

**Chapter 14**

"Ow, paper cut" Trianna hissed and shook her hand impulsively then just as quickly a thought came to her. _'I was not holding any paper...'_A sense of fear struck her like a missile and she whipped her head from side to side and turned in an imperfect circular motion and scanned the room. She was not fully aware of her standing position until the emptiness of her dressing room registered in her mind and she ran out of the door, fumbled slightly with the locked door knob as she was changing just moments before her abnormal injury happened.

Her vision aimed, hooked and line into the magic of Elessar and she sighted his light blond hair. Her feet dashed to him and she paid no attention to anything else, her surrounding included. She might have knocked someone over but she was unsure and at the moment, she did not care. Her fear was too abundance and her brain was on flight mood. Safety was what she seek and only one person will do.

"Elessar!" She flung her trembling body into his chest and clung to him like a lifeline; her face buried into his silk dress shirt.

"Mistress, what's the matter?"

"I don't know what happened. One moment I was checking myself over in the mirror then suddenly I felt a sting like I just gotten a paper cut and so I do instinctively shook my hand out then it struck me that I was not holding anything!" She was getting hysterical as she stared into Elessar's eyes with fearful tears in her green orbs.

"So what?" Someone spat. "You came running because you got a paper cut? What a spoiled, _child._"

The silence was deafening within the whole studio. The only sounds that weaved through the air were the rustling sounds of the woman picking herself up from the turned her head to the sounds slowly, her clenched hands loosen their hold on Elessar shirt as she stopped her turn halfway leaving her shoulder to lean on Elessar as her fear had not fade away completely. The sight of the woman's disgusted expression was not something that Trianna found pleasant in the least. The woman had light brown hair that was slightly curled and styled with a side-way bang and a simple hair clip. Her state of dress made Trianna registered that she was one of the model that she was to work with. Overall, Trianna would admit that the woman was pretty even if she was showing such ugly personality.

Trianna calmed herself down as best as she could. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she tried to capture the invisible calmness outside of her.

"Who are you, woman?" _'You are rude.'_

That question must have caught the woman and many others by surprise as Trianna heard many distinctive noises of things dropping and crashing and she could definitely saw the woman waiver in her movement.

"What kind of girl ask a question like that?"

Trianna did not appreciate the woman's sharp screech. She felt a headache storming in and would like nothing else at the moment to have the storm within her mind blew the woman away.

"You do not act like a lady so I will not address you like one. I...shss" she hissed the non-word as a sharp pain in her finger summoned her attention. Her eyes moved to the wound and she could only stare as the blood continued to dripped out unhindered by any evidence of blood clot. The sight of Elessar concerned eyes was the last thing she saw before a faint spelled captured her.

OOoO-BD-OoOO

Not for the first time did Elessar realized just how fragile his small mistress was. He sat on the edge of his chair by her bedside but wished nothing more than to hold her close in his arms. Her faint spell this afternoon scared him. Though he was glad that she recovered not but 10 minutes after and the photoshoot was not delayed and he was also relieved that her ceremony interruption had distracted the loose woman that was bothering him, he was still greatly unsettled by what had happened to his dear mistress. It was puzzling as to what had happened. He had been digging his brain for answer ever since but he could not come up with anything. This had frightened him even more.

His heart was greatly unsettled. Her face was so small compared to his hand on her cheek. _'Wait, when did I?'_he should remove his hand, he knew. He should not set himself up for a predictable catastrophe; and yet, he could not bring himself to let go. Her skin was soft under his touch, so soft and warm. His eyes carefully studied the structures of her youthful face and knew that her beauty blossom as she age. His heart sped up as a soft sigh left her lips. He noticed signs of her impending waking and quickly removed contact.

Swiftly Elessar phaiz away just as Trianna eyes slowly opened.

"Elessar?..."

OOoO-BD-OoOO

"Tell me about Harry Potter, Draconis."

"As you wish, Father."

* * *

><p><em>So sorry, my readers.<em>

_I know it'd been a while since I updated. I really have no excuse. I had this in my Google documents for a while but it just sat there as above for a really long time. I just can't figure out how to continue._

_I would like for you guys to help me out a bit okay?_

_It not so hard, I promise. Just answer a few questions._

_The questions are as follow:_

_1. What should I do with Henry? should he go to Hogwards or not? If so, how should he go as?_

_2. How should Trianna react to her attraction between the two blonds?_

_3. Should something big happen before she return to school?_

_4. Should she return to school in her true form._

_5. What about her friends? how do you want them to react? How should remain and who should go?_

_6. What about Draco? What information should he tell his father?_


End file.
